


Love Spell

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Disney Zombies, F/M, Love Spell, Magic!AU, Witch - Freeform, Zaddison, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: Addison is a completely normal girl. Blending in is her specialty. Well, she may not be completely normal. Will a chance encounter with an enthusiastic zombie full of optimism make her question how she's living her life? And will she be able to overcome the dangerous threat that's been chasing her since she was born?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I've been working on this for about 3 weeks or so and it's still nowhere finished. So since it's my birthday, I'm deciding to post it in two parts! It's my birthday but you get the gift! :D 9k now, another almost 9k (or more) later! Any bg zombies mentioned belong to @CallMeLy ! And Addison's Aunt Kitty (mentioned) was created by @fist-it-out !
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Watch out for pt2 coming soon!  
> ***

"Thanks Cous. You're the best." Her cousin Bucky thanked with a sigh of relief. Addison scoffed.

"Of course I am! I couldn't let my favorite cousin get killed by Aunt Kitty 'cause pictures of him and his boyfriend leaked." She teased. Bucky groaned on the other end of the line.

"Aren't you in pubic? Could you keep your voice down?" He asked in irritation. Addison laughed.

"Relax! There's no one around." She assured.

"Anyways, he's not my boyfriend. He's more like a mistake. If I liked him enough to be my boyfriend, I wouldn't care if my parents found out." Bucky clarified.

"Aww! You  _are_  a romantic at heart!" Addison teasingly gushed.

"Shut up Addison. Just get home before your parents realize you're gone." He scolded, clicking the line dead and making Addison giggle. She shoved her phone in the front pocket of her jacket and continued down the street.

It was sunset and the street lamps of Seabrook were just turning on. Addy was walking swiftly down the sidewalk with her hood up, cloaking her platinum white hair. Ahead she saw a man standing on the curb. His black trench coat and matching fedora making her uneasy. She quickened her pace even more, passing him without delay.

She thought she might be in the clear, but then footsteps started following her.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, then took off in a death sprint. Her phone falling out of the unsecured pocket and shattering on the ground but she couldn't stop to pick it up. "Shit!" She cursed again. She had to focus on getting away however.

"Hey!" The man called but she didn't stop to turn around. He was already chasing her.

She ran and ran but she couldn't shake this guy. Suddenly, an old fence with warning signs of zombies came into view. She'd take her chances. She squeezed through a gap in the fence and kept running. She could hear the clanking of the fence protesting as the larger body tried to fit through.

She turned the corner out of the alleyway and bumped hard into someone tall. She fell backwards and would have hit the ground if the person hadn't caught her by the wrist.

"Whoa! Slow down! Where's the fire?" He said with a chuckle. She looked up to see his bright smile against his pale skin. The light of the street lamp illuminating his green hair like a glowing halo. Her eyes widened when she realized he was a zombie. But she didn't have time to be worried about that. The echo of hurried footsteps snapped her out of her shock. She got her footing and shoved him back to press against the wall between a pair of dumpsters, her body pressed firmly into his to keep him flush to the wall.

"Hey! Wha-?!" He started to protest in confusion, but she slapped her hand over his mouth and raised a finger to her lips for a silent 'shh'. She turned her head to listen as the man came out of the alley and looked around. She could see him through a small gap and watched as he whipped out his phone.

After a pause, he spoke. "Yeah. It was her." "No, I couldn't see her face." "Right, but-" "I'm sure it was!" "No, I can't prove it was her. But she ran! Right into Zombietown!" "Well yeah, but-" "I know, 'Her family hates zombies.'" "Ok." She heard his one side of the conversation. "Fuck!" He cursed as he stomped back the way he came. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she sighed in relief and removed her hand from the zombie boy's mouth.

The zombie boy.

She looked back up to see his brown eyes staring back at her, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she jumped back off of him. He cleared his throat to try and compose himself but the blush didn't subside.

"It's, um, it's fine." He assured her, his eyes looking at anything but her face. "You're family hates zombies huh?" He asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. She instinctively took a step forward but stopped herself short.

"My parents always taught me that zombies were hideous, dead eyed freaks, but," she paused as her eyes became slightly dazed, "you're not hideous at all." She mused dreamily.

"Thanks. I'll take it!" He accepted with a smile. His smile really was contagious as how own lips curled up.

"My family has hated zombies ever since one bite my grandfather's ear off 50 years ago." She told him the story. He smiled jokingly.

"And now we'll just talk your ear off." Addison giggled.

"So, what was that guy after you for? Are you in trouble or something?" He asked, he finally looked her in the face, his showing his concern.

She laughs humorlessly. "They're the trouble, not me." She said as her smile fell into a frown. She looked back at him and saw his concern deepen on his features. 'Is he worried about me?' She thought to herself.

"Um, thanks for catching me. I should have been paying better attention to where I was going." She offered him a small smile to lighten the conversation. His own smile returned and Addison felt her heart flutter.

"Don't mention it! If I was running from someone," He paused as he thought something over in his head for a moment, "I'd probably trip over my own feet and get caught right off the bat." His joke made Addison laugh, a sincere laugh that not even she'd heard in a while. His smile brightened.

"I'm Zed." He introduced. She looked up, her eyes sparkling from her carefree laughter.

"I'm Addison." She replied. "Nice to meet you Zed." She reached out a hand for a formal introductory handshake. He gladly accepted and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you." He said. Both of them felt a strange warmth flood their systems as they stared into each other's eyes.

The moment drew longer and the connection only felt stronger. Addison caught onto her dazed state and fidgeted in her spot, averting her eyes from his and slowly retracting her hand. When she broke the eye contact, Zed snapped out of it, pulling his hand back as well with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry! Um," he looked around at the now dark streets, "is it safe for you to head back home? With that guy out there and all." He asked. Addison bit the inside of her cheek in thought and looked in the direction she came uneasily. Zed could see her hesitation and quickly added, "You could crash at my place?" He offered. Her head snapped in his direction.

"Oh! No! I couldn't impose!" She argued. Zed shook his head and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

"It's no problem at all! You can use my room and I'll crash on the couch!" He reasoned. Addison matched his pace and took back her hand so he wouldn't have to lead her.

"What about your family? Won't they have something to say about a human staying the night in your room? A  _girl_  at that?" She teased with a little nudge in the arm. Zed chuckled and shooed her off.

"My pops won't care! All he's ever told me about humans is that they can be a little mean, but he doesn't have any grudges against them." He told her confidently. She bit her lip, staring at the ground as they walked. She felt bad for not telling him the whole truth.

"Well, ok." She agreed shyly. "But I can totally crash on the couch. You don't have to give up your bed." She politely refused.

"Pff!" He scoffed. "You think I'd give you the better option? The couch is so much more comfortable!" He joked with thick sarcasm. Addison laughed another genuine laugh.

"I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much!" She mused more to herself than Zed. He leaned forward as they walked to looked her in the face.

"I'm glad it's now, 'cause your laugh is beautiful." He told her with a smile. It was Addison's turn to blush. Under her hood, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Zed took notice just as they were coming up on his house. He hops up the first step then slows.

"It's past zombie curfew, I'm technically late. But, um, you might wanna put your hood down so you don't scare my dad and sister." He said with an awkward laugh, turning back towards her from the top step. Addison stiffened from her spot a few feet from the front porch.

"Well, uh-" she tried to think of an excuse to keep it on but nothing came to mind. She sighed in defeat. "Zed, I have to be honest with you." She said. Zed's brows furrow as he takes a step back down. She fidgets nervously then plants her feet determinedly. "Just, don't freak out ok?" Zed gulped but nodded as he moved off the last stair.

Addison lifted her hands to the fabric of her hood. Gingerly running her fingers over the material, squeezing her eyes shut as she debates on proceeding. But she trusts Zed. He's done nothing but try to help her. She lowers her hood, not opening her eyes to see his face until she hears nothing. She peaks up shyly.

Zed's eyes were widened a fraction, his mouth slightly agape, but she swore she saw the pink return to his cheeks. It gave her the slightest bit of confidence. She lifted on hand and gave him a pleading look. "Don't freak out." And she snapped her fingers, a glowing pink heart appearing in thin air. It swirled swiftly around her and her hair began to magically lengthen and darken to a natural blonde color. When it was done, she had medium length, perfect blonde curls.

Zed's jaw was hanging on its hinges. Her fearful eyes made him immediately close his mouth and shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"A-Addy, what-?" He started to ask. But she cut him off, glancing around nervously at the empty streets.

"I'll explain everything, I swear. Let's just get inside first, ok?" She nearly begged. Zed nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" He agreed, reaching a hand out to her. She looked at his outstretched hand for a second. She'd just shown him her magic and he was still willing to take her hand. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his. She couldn't deny the warm feeling in her chest when their fingers brushed, or how he lightly squeezed her hand in reassurance. Zed gently led her to the front door and opened it for her before entering himself. He shut and locked the door behind them.

Addison glanced around as she walked further into the living room. It was small; the furniture was mismatched, the old 60's wallpaper was peeling along the edges, and the tv was way out of date.

"Zed?" Addison heard a male voice from the other room. Addison spun around towards the voice just as the older man came walking out.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me." He replied. His dad was shorter and his face looked tired as if he'd been overworked or hadn't had enough sleep. But his look of relief at seeing Zed was finally home spoke wonders for the amount of love and concern he had for his son. Then his expression hardened slightly as he put his hands on his hips.

"You're late." He said firmly, expectant of an explanation. Zed scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Sorry Pops! I, uh, bumped into someone who needed a little help!" He explained, gesturing to Addison standing in the living room. The older zombie looks at her in surprise like it's the first time noticing her presence.

"Oh!" He said in surprise. His brows furrowed when he got a good look at her. "A human?" He asked in confusion. Zed hurried around him to stand closer to Addison.

"Yeah! See, she kinda stumbled into Zombietown by mistake! Then she bumped into me, and it was getting late and she didn't want to walk all the way back into Seabrook alone at night! So I offered for her to crash here until morning so I could walk her back to the barrier and she could get home safe and sound!" Zed rambled off energetically. His dad gave him a raised brow look, as if to say 'I'm suspicious if you're telling the truth or not'.

"Yeah! I just got lost!" She confirmed. He crossed his arms, still skeptical.

"So you came through a fence with warning signs plastered all over it?" He countered.

"Well, there was this creepy man who'd been following me, so I was running to get away from him. But when I ran into Zed, the man took off." She admitted, not giving too much information but just enough to make her situation more believable. It worked. His dad's face shifted to shock.

"Oh, well, in that case, you're definitely welcome to stay here for the night. I'll grab some extra blankets for the couch." He said, walking away.

"I'll take the couch Dad. She can use my bed." Zed told him, motioning for Addison to follow him towards the stairs. "Come on, my room's up here." He said.

The teens made their way up the stairs and heard his dad call from the bottom, "Open door!" He warned. Zed groaned and rolled his eyes in embarrassment while Addison giggled. "And first day of school tomorrow! Don't stay up too late!" He reminded.

"Shoot, that's right." Zed mumbled. Addison smiled.

"First day at a school in Seabrook, right?" She asked as confirmation. Zed nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! It's gonna be great! No more dingy basements for classes for us!" His enthusiasm was infectious. Addison felt giddy for the zombies. For the first time, they're going to be treated like normal kids. But then she remembered how everyone felt about zombies in Seabrook. She bit her lip, not wanting to put a damper on Zed's excitement.

"I really hope it's everything you hope it is." She sincerely wished. Zed smiled back at her brightly as they walked down the short hallway.

"And here we are! Sorry if it's a little messy. I wasn't expecting company!" He said jokingly. Addison giggled.

Zed's room was cozy, small by Seabrook standards but it didn't feel as tight as Addison would have expected. Instead, it felt warm and inviting. Unlike any rooms in Seabrook; cold and stale.

"Here, you can sit on the bed." Zed offered, taking his own seat in a rolling desk chair. She sat down slowly, anxious about the conversation she's about to have with him. He leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So! Magic powers huh?" He said low with a smile and a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"In a simplistic kinda way, yes." She nodded, taking in a deep breath and sighing to help her relax. "I'm kinda a witch." She admitted, keeping her voice down from any unwelcomed ears.

"Whoa! No way!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. Addison waved her hands frantically.

"Shh shh! Keep it down, would ya!" She scolded. Zed winced.

"Sorry." He whispered. Addy sighed.

"It's ok. You gotta keep this between us though ok?" She said, looking him in the eye. He nodded quickly.

"Definitely! I won't tell a soul!" He promised, putting a hand over his still heart to prove it. Addison rolled her eyes. Zed moves his chair forward and took one of her curls around his fingers before letting it fall again.

"What's with the hair makeover?" He asked. Addison brought her hands up to stroke the locks nervously.

"My real hair is freakish. And I-I can't change it. My parents have always made me cover it. And they're right! It makes the perfect version of me for Seabrook. To blend in." She looks away, loosing any confidence in her own words.

"If it means anything, I like your hair. Your real hair." He said sincerely. Addison stared at him with wide eyes for a moment then her face softens when she can see he means it.

A smile creeps into her lips and a giggle escapes. "Thanks." She says with a dusting of pink on her cheeks. Zed leans back into his chair, the protesting squeaks of the old springs lightens both of them up as they laugh over the humorous noise.

"But that spell is pretty impressive! It's a perfect disguise!" He praised, but she snorts lightly.

"This is nothing really. I can keep this on for nearly 3 days straight if I don't cast anything else on top of it." She told him proudly. He quirked a brow curiously, prompting her to continue. "See, my magic has to recharge. If I use a lot of magic at once, I will need to recover before casting another spell." She explained, then grabbed the tips of her long curls and flipped them playfully. "This spell doesn't expend much at all, so I can keep it intact for long periods of time."

"Ok, I think I get it." Zed nodded along, pondering what she was saying. "Is that why that man was after you? To use you for your magic?" He asked, his concern returning. She stared down at her lap where she was nervously twirling with her thumb ring.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "A man named Christian Raven is an evil sorcerer who's been after my family's magic for years. That man was one of his henchman. He killed my great grandmother and we've been hiding ever since. I don't even know how they found me!" She fought back her threatening tears as the gravity of the situation finally settled in. Zed heard the shake in her voice and place a gently hand over hers.

"Hey, you're safe here. It sounded like you threw them off your trail by coming into Zombietown!" He encouraged. Addison looked up at his kind smile and felt a little better.

"Thanks." She whispered. He squeezed her hand. She gazed into his warm brown eyes and her heart began to pound. The connection she felt with him was overwhelming. She turned her hand over to hold his.

He sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes flick to her lips, slightly parted and, man, did he want to kiss them. He looks back to her beautiful, half hooded, sky blue eyes. He scooted his chair closer, reaching up to cup her cheek softly. She leaned forward, closing the distance that much more.

"Zed?" A small voice came from the doorway. Both teens jump away from each other, Zed's chair rolling backwards and he spun around to narrow his eyes at his little sister. Sure enough, Addison saw a little zombie girl with green pigtails and a patchy, stuffed dog tucked under her arm.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Zoey." Zed scolded, standing from his seat and walking over to pick her up. Zoey was looking around him as he approached to get a glance at the girl in her brother's room. She looked at him when he lifted her into his arms.

"I heard voices and got curious!" Zoey argued, looking back at the human girl. She didn't seem afraid like most little kids her age might be of a stranger in their house. Especially a human. But rather smiled warmly at her. "You're a really pretty human." She commented. Addison giggled while Zed gaped at his sister.

"Zoey!" Zed exclaimed. Addison stood and walked over to the siblings.

"Why, thank you, Zoey. I'm Addison! I'm Zed's new friend." She introduced, glancing up at the big brother, the two exchanging a smile. Zoey didn't miss the look and smirked.

"Yeah,  _girlfriend_!" She teased. Zed glared at his sister.

"Ok. That's enough. Time for bed." He ordered, plopping her down on her feet outside his bedroom door and putting his hands on his hips. Addison stepped beside him, her smile still in place as she bent down with her hands on her knees to be at the 6 year old's height.

"Maybe someday, but not right now." She said softly, as if telling the little girl a secret. Zoey giggled. "Now, go get in bed! I'm sure you've got a big day tomorrow!" She encouraged. Zoey nodded and skipped down the hall to her own bedroom and shut the door quietly.

When she stood up, Zed was a blushing mess, fidgeting nervously and avoiding eye contact with her. She rolled her eyes, stepping forward into his personal space and pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. She pressed her lips firmly to his, his eyes wide and a noise of surprise catching in his throat before he recovered, kissing her back passionately. His hands sprawling over her hips.

Then she pulls back. Both of them take in a breath to steady themselves. She lifts her eyes to look into his. They both smile and begin to laugh softly as she leans into his arms.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"No! It's all good." He quickly convinced. "So, girlfriend?" He asked. She looked back up and her eyes were alight with excitement and happiness.

"Someday." She said agreed wistfully. But then her expression was shy as she looked up through her lashes. "We should probably get to bed ourselves though." She persuaded, stepping back slowly. His fingers reluctantly sliding off of her hip.

"You're probably right." He admitted. "I'll, uh, see you in the morning." He said, stepping out of the threshold, turning to watch her walk to his bed and sit down with a light bounce. "Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." She whispered back as Zed flipped off the light.

XxX

Zed tossed and turned on the sofa. It was too short for his long legs to fit so he had to either be cramped and curled up on the cushions, or his calfs had to be propped on the arm rest, which was uncomfortable too. Not to mention, the couch was very old and worn so the cushions didn't have much fluff left in them.

He'd been falling asleep off and on for hours. He glanced up at the wall clock and could vaguely make out that it was 3 am in the dim lighting. He sighed and turned onto his back, staring tiredly up at the ceiling.

Then, through the quiet of night, he started to hear soft sound of sobbing coming from upstairs. Zed sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He threw off his blanket and planted his feet to the floor.

"Poor Zoe must be having a nightmare." He muttered to himself, standing and quietly heading up the stairs.

To his surprise when he reached the top of the stairs, the soft weeping was actually coming from his room. His brows knit together in concern. The door was barely cracked, the quiet noise slightly muffled by the fabric of the pillow or sheets. He pushed open the door and peaked inside.

Addison's short white hair shimmering from the faint moonlight shining through his small bedroom window across his pillow. He could see her shoulders shaking another sob escaped. He didn't hesitate to enter the room and kneel beside the bed, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

She gasped loudly and jumped, swinging and trying to scramble away from the touch. Zed narrowly dodged a fist from landing on his face and grabbed her arms firmly but gently.

"Hey! Hey. It's ok. It's me." He told her soothingly. She seemed to get her bearings as her breathing calmed and she relaxed under his grasp. He loosened his hold when she was calmer. "You're safe." He assured further.

"S-sorry." She apologized shakily. Zed chuckled.

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." He said. She giggled under her breath as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. He got up to sit with her on the mattress. "You ok?" He asked in concern.

"Y-yeah. Just a bad dream, ya know?" She looked up at him sheepishly. He smiled softly at her.

"Yeah. I get it." He agreed, some of his own nightmares flashing across his mind. He shivered at the thought. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently. Addison pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking her head as her answer.

"Ok. You don't have to." He affirmed comfortingly. They sat quietly for a moment, Zed thinking of how he could make her feel better. Then he got an idea. "Mine are always about Containment." He admitted. Addison's attention perked when he spoke, nodding in understanding.

"I've heard of it. My dad works there sometimes." She said. Zed raised a brow curiously. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't ask." He chuckled and raised a hand in defense.

"Ok, ok!" He joked. Then he sombered up. "It's always about my mom. She was hospitalized for a while before she passed." He told her. Addison leaned forward and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said sincerely. "I can't imagine." He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. She's in a better place now." He said, offering a sad smile. Addison returned it, her hand sliding down his arm to grab his. He squeezed it appreciatively. "Or I have nightmares because of my zombie. He's pretty scary too." He dramatically shivered. Addison laughed at his theatrics. Once they settled again, Zed asked.

"You wanna talk about yours? No pressure though!" He assured quickly, making her giggle. She hugged her knees again.

"I'm afraid of what would happen if Raven captures me." She confided. Zed scooted beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nobody's gonna get you. And even if they do, I know you can beat them." He says confidently. Addison laughs sarcastically in response.

"I'm really not." She counters. "If I get caught, I'll be a goner for sure." Zed pulled her into his side and hugged her tightly.

"I believe in you." He reassured her. She wrapped her own arms around him.

"Thanks Zed." She whispered.

"No problem." Then he lifted his draped hand and lifted the end of her white locks. "Your magic wore off." He pointed out. Addison slapped a hand over the hair instinctively. Zed chuckled causing her to relax.

"Sorry, habit." She apologized.

"Don't apologize. You're fine." He assured her with another laugh. She smiled and snapped her fingers. The little pink heart circled her, and Zed since he was wrapped around her, before dissipating.

"Whoa." Zed mused. "I could feel it." Addison giggled.

"Pretty cool feeling, huh?" She teased. Zed's free hand shot up to his short green hair.

"You didn't turn my hair pink or something did you?!" He joked in a panic. She lightly punched his ribs as they both laughed, him rubbing the offended area gingerly.

"I'll let you get some more sleep." He said, starting to lift his arm off her and leaning forward to get up, but she didn't release her hold around him.

"Can you just, stay? A little longer?" She asked shyly. Zed smiled softly and nodded, repositioning himself so she could get more comfortably and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Addison cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest. The two of them quickly fell asleep in their position against his bedroom wall. The warm embrace soothing them both into a peaceful slumber.

XxX

Zevon exited his room, fixing the collar of his coveralls as he walked, and went into the living room. He glanced at the couch, expecting to see his son spawned out with his long legs hanging off but did a double take when he just saw the tossed blanket and pillow.

He immediately changed directions to march up the steps.

"I swear to Z if he brought a little whore into my house." He muttered to himself. He reached the top and first thing he noticed was that the door was wide open. He sighed in slight relief already. He quieted his steps as he crept to peak around the corner. The two were propped against the wall, cuddled up together and, to his parental reassurance, both fully clothed.

He smiled and knocked lightly on the open door. "Time to get up kids." He coaxed.

Addison rubbed her face into Zed's shirt while he drowsily wiped his eye with his knuckle and when he tried to stretch but felt the weight on his chest, he was suddenly wide awake.

"D-Dad! Look, I can explain!" He exclaimed in a panic, startling the girl next to him awake as well. "Nothing happened! I was on the couch trying to sleep and I heard she was upset and-"

"Zed!" Zevon interrupted with a humorous smile. "It's fine! Just get up and get ready for school." He instructed, smiling at the two blushing, flustered teens before walking back down the stairs.

"Weird." Zed mumbled. Addison looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What's weird?" She asked.

"He didn't freak out." He mused, then glanced back down at her with a sly smirk. "I should bring pretty human girls home more often!" He joked. Addison rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm before getting up off the bed. "Come on! I was joking!" He tried. Addison turned back to face him when she reached the doorway.

"Whatever you say hotshot." She teased with her own smirk. "I'm gonna get a quick shower, is that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zed pouted. Addison giggled, running back to the bedside and leaning in to kiss the zombie's cheek before skipping to the bathroom.

XxX

Zed waited outside for Addison to finish in the bathroom. When she opened the door, Zed pushed his way in. "Finally!" He teased. Addison laughed as she backed back into the tiny room.

"I wasn't that long!" She argued playfully. Zed chuckled and hurriedly pasted up the tooth brush then got to work on his teeth. "I'll need to hurry and get home. Ya know, brush  _my_  teeth and put on some  _fresh_  clothes." She emphasized.

Zed turned to her after spitting out the froth. "Sure! I'll take you to the barrier." He agreed, motioning for her to follow after wiping his mouth.

Zed bounces down the stair with Addison close behind. "You kids staying for breakfast?" Zevon called from the kitchen. They both stopped in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to eat with us Zed?" Zoey urged with her best puppy dog face smooshed against her patchy stuffed dog. Addison pushed past Zed with her hand clasped together.

"Awww! You are soooo precious!" She gushed. "Of course he'll eat with you!" Zed's mouth fell open.

"Umm, so, you're suddenly confident enough to get back to Seabrook on your own?" He questioned half sarcastically. Addison turned back to him in thought.

"Oh right." She agreed. "You'll have time to come back! You're little sister is counting on you." Zed looked at Zoey who was grinning cutely at him.

"I swear you're too cute for your own good." He said as he shook his head. Zevon laughed heartily.

"Just get going if you're gonna come back." He told them.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home! It was so great to meet you all!" Addison thanked gratefully. Zevon shook his head as he sat down the tray of cauliflower brains on the table.

"It's our pleasure! You can stop over anytime!" He assured her.

"Thank you sir." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad. We gotta go! I'll be back soon!" Zed yelled as he pulled Addison by the wrist towards the door.

Zed shut the door behind them and, almost immediately, a female was yelling his name.

"Zed!" The voice exclaimed. When Addison turned to look who it was, their eyes locked. The curly haired zombie girl stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk.

Zed immediately rushed forward to stop the girl from freaking out.

"Eliza! Hey! Don't freak out! It's not what it looks like!" He tried to sooth. Addison felt a sharp ding hit her heart. How could she be such a fool? Addison followed behind him and as soon as he turned, she slapped him across the face. He was stunned, holding his now tender cheek. Then she turned to Eliza.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore." She said with an obviously fake smile before hurrying past them and marching down the street, tears pricking her eyes. Not caring that she was the only human in Zombietown or that all eyes were on her as she stormed off.

"Addison! Wait! Shit." Zed cursed under his breath. He started to chase after her but Eliza caught his elbow.

"What are you doing with a human?!" She hissed. Zed yanked his arm out of her grip.

"Like I said, it's not what it looks like. But it's not really your business, is it." He hissed back, taking off after the blonde.

By the time he caught up to her, she was almost to the barrier, a different part of the barrier mind you but still the barrier.

"Addison! Stop!" He hugged out of breath, catching her wrist. She quickly ripped it out of his hand. She swung around with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I trusted you!" She screamed, indifferent to who was listening. "I trusted you and you used me." She calmed herself down enough to stop shouting. "At least I figured it out before it went any further." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly as his body shook.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Addy." He told her in a shaky voice. "I-I really like you and I don't wanna loose you." His voice was sincere and scared. She was shocked. But the vulnerability in his words made her heart hurt worse than feeling like she was cheated on.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him tight, more tears pouring as she sobbed softly into his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried for a minute until she had settled down. She looked up at him shamefully.

"So, she's  _not_  your girlfriend?" She asked. Zed burst out laughing at the question.

"That's what this is all about?" He laughed. "No! Absolutely not! I've know Eliza since we were in diapers! Plus, even if I did like her like that,  _I'm_  not exactly  _her_  type." He emphasized, giving her a 'she's-definitely-gay' look.

"Oh." She muttered in embarrassment. She lifted a hand to his red cheek, gently rubbing her palm over it. Zed only winced a little from the contact. "Sorry for hitting you." She apologized. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that looked the way it did!" He countered with a smile. She giggled. But their sweet moment was cut short.

"Hey! Human!" The voice she now recognized as Eliza's called in their direction. She was striding towards them with a couple of zombie girls with her, both with long braids through their hair and attitudes to spare.

Zed frowned and let go of Addison to step between her and the approaching girls.

"You're a little far from home, Blondie!" The smaller zombie with braids pointed out.

"Knock it off, Inez." Zed warned. The curvier zombie stepped forward however.

"What's wrong? We're just wondering how she ended up on the wrong side of the barrier?" She added with a sarcastic innocence. Zed clenched his teeth.

"You know what I'm talking about, Azure." He snapped. Eliza folded her arms and stepped up to her childhood friend.

"Are you turning your back on your friends, that you've known your whole life, for a bimbo you met less than 24 hours ago?" Eliza accused. Zed glared down at his best friend.

"How could you even say that?!" He questioned in outrage.

Addison gently placed a hand on his bicep. He felt a strange cooling sensation flow through him and his emotions eased as he calmed down. She smiled up at him. He knew she must have used some kind of spell. With his head cleared of any rage, he realized all of this was a misunderstanding.

Zed dropped his head and raised his hands in surrender. Eliza seemed surprised that he gave in so quickly.

"Hey, I'm not turning on anyone. Why does it have to be one side or the other?" He asked calmly. The three girls look amongst themselves in consideration. "We're all about to be going to school together! We need to get along!" He encouraged, seeing their hesitation. Eliza's face hardened.

"Do you really think things are gonna change? They're having us join the human school because of budget cuts! They don't want us there!" Eliza argued.

"I want you there." Addison spoke up. All of their eyes landed on her. She took a step towards them without fear, instantly gaining a little respect from all except Eliza. "I've been raised to think zombies are monsters." She started. Eliza shifted her weight uncomfortably. Hearing it said out loud was never a pleasant feeling. Addison looked up at Zed beside her. "But I know now that they're wrong. You're not monsters, you're zombies." She said confidently. Eliza looked at her like she grew a second head.

"You're serious?" She asked in confusion. Addison nodded without hesitation and smiled. Eliza thought about it for a second then shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't discriminate against humans." She finally agreed. Zed let out a relieved breath as a wide smile spread across his face. Addison's smile widened too.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Addison said gratefully, then glance down at the ground. "Oh my god! I love your boots!" She complimented. Eliza was surprised for a split second then recovered with a flattered smile.

"Thanks! They're orthodox, I've got this draggy foot thing going on." She joked. Addison let out a laugh.

"I'm Addison by the way! We didn't get a formal introduction." She said, extending her hand to shake. Eliza now gladly accepted her hand and the other two also introduced themselves. With the moment's distraction, Zed pulled Eliza aside.

"She's cool." Eliza admitted. Zed nodded as he glance over at her.

"Yeah, for a human right?" He agreed. Eliza shook her head.

"No, she's just, cool." Unbelieving those words were even coming out of her mouth. But she looked up at her best friend sincerely. "You two look good together." That was probably the last thing he ever expected his revolution driven friend to say to him in his lifetime but he could t be happier. "You need to get her back though. We'll all need to head to school soon." Eliza affirmed.

"Oh shoot! You're right!" Zed agreed. "Addy!" He called. She told the other zombies goodbye and met back up with him. "We gotta go. You don't wanna be late on your first day do you?" He teased. She rolled her eyes then turned to Eliza.

"I'll see you at school right?" She asked.

"That is where we're all heading!" Eliza replied sarcastically with a laugh. "I'll see ya around." She assured waving bye and walking away.

"How'd you do that?" Zed asked as they walked.

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

"Make her like you so fast! She's a tough cookie to crack." Zed said incredulously. Addison laughed.

"I only used a manipulation spell on you!" She assured. "I could tell you were tempted to say things you didn't mean and knew you just needed a little breather." She told him with a sly smile. "I couldn't let your life long friendship be destroyed because of me, now could I?" Her teasing made him chuckle.

"I appreciate that." He thanked then he became more serious. "You're an amazing girl, ya know that?" It was her turn to laugh.

"I'm quite un-extraordinary actually." She discredited with a proper tone. "I'm undercover remember?" She whispered and glanced around jokingly.

"Maybe we can be something extraordinary." He countered, pulling her into his arms. She stared up into his eyes and could see how serious he really was. It made her gulp.

"Y-yeah." She agreed. "Someday." He leaned down and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

"Hands in the air Zombie!" A Zombie Patrol Officer ordered from the barrier a few feet away. Zed's hands immediately released Addison and backed away. He knew by now that you follow their ordered quickly if you don't want to be tased.

Addison froze. The officer rushing forward to detain Zed. He was grabbing his wrists to cuff him. She needed to move. She needed to say something!

"Wait!" She finally yelled. The officer stopped to look at her. "He wasn't trying to hurt me! He was helping me find me way back! I got lost!" She explained. The officer got a good look at her.

"Addison?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably but nodded in confirmation as she stared at the ground.

"Hi Gus." She greeted. He pushed Zed in the direction of Zombietown, away from the barrier.

"You're only permitted near the one exit by the school. Don't let me catch you here again." Gus threatened. Addison watched sadly as he glanced back at her with a look of longing before turned and did as he was told. Walked away. "What are you doing, Addison?! It's not safe here, you could have been hurt!" Gus scolded.

"But I wasn't!" She argued. Gus sighed.

"Let's get you home." He said in defeat as he escorted her back to her parents.

XxX

"You snuck out?!" Missy exclaimed.

"And what were you doing in Zombietown?! It's very dangerous there for humans!" Dale added angrily.

"I didn't have a choice! Raven had a man out who chased me into Zombietown." Addison explained. Missy's face shifted from anger to worry and she hurried up to hug her daughter.

"Oh Honey!" She cooed, petting Addy's hair comfortingly. "I'm so happy you're safe!" Addison rolled her eyes but didn't fight her mother's hold. Missy took her face in her hands. "Why didn't you call us? We could have come and gotten you!"

"My phone fell out of my pocket. I didn't have time to grab it." She said. Missy pouted and hugged her daughter again.

"We'll just get you a new one." Missy said.

"We are just thankful that you're alright, Dear. So," she knew he was phishing, "where did you hide?" Dale asked suspiciously. Addison stiffened. Missy looked down at her in concern from her changed demeanor.

"I, well, there was a family that welcomed me in for the night!" She didn't exactly lie. Missy turned quickly to Dale.

"Are there humans in Zombietown?" She asked. Dale gave Addison a stern look.

"No." He told his wife. So Missy turned back to Addison in surprise.

"You slept in a house with zombies?! What were you thinking?!" She demanded. Addison was lost for words for a moment, but then her cousin's words echoed in her head.

 _'If I liked him enough to be my boyfriend, I wouldn't care if my parents found out.'_  She really likes Zed. And she doesn't care that he's a zombie. She like likes a zombie. Her back straightened confidently.

"His name is Zed." She told them firmly. "And he lives with his dad and little sister. They're all very sweet and welcomed me into their home in my time of need." Both of her parent's were gape-mouthed from her statement.

"Addison, they're monsters!" Her mother cried out in disbelief.

"I might be dead if it weren't for them." Addison added softly. "Aren't you grateful that they saved my life?" Her eyes pleaded for them to at least admit that much. At least that zombies saved their daughter from being captured and killed for her magic. They looked at each other then back to Addison, their expressions softened.

"Of course we're grateful, Sweetie." Her mother assured as she wrapped her back into a hug.

"Yes. I think it would be a good idea to meet these zombies so we can thank them ourselves." Her father added. Addison's eyes widen.

"Oh! I don't know about that!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Well sure! We are going to meet this boy and thank him for helping our daughter!" Missy agreed with her husband. Addison felt like the situation was already completely out of control. There was nothing she could do to change their minds.

"Then it's settled! Your mother and I will come pick you up after school by the ice cream shop and we will go meet this zombie family!" He informed. Missy nodding along as she pushed Addison towards the stairs.

"Exactly! So go get ready or you'll be late on your first day!" Missy instructed excitedly.

"But- I don't think-" Addison tried to intervene but then she was suddenly abandoned at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and headed for her room upstairs to get ready for school.

XxX

Zed re-exited his home with a gloomy demeanor. Eliza hopped off broken down car to meet him at the bottom of his porch steps.

"Why do you look so glum?" She teased. "Did your human break up with you already?" Zed glared at her.

"I thought you weren't gonna discriminate against humans anymore." He said pointedly. Eliza waved him off.

"I'm not discriminating! Besides, I like  _her_ , not  _all_  humans." She clarified. Then she became more serious. "What's bothering you?" Zed sighed.

"I'm worried about her. The Zombie Patrol caught us together and her parents hate zombies." He raked his fingers through his hair. "I hope she's ok." He said more to himself. Eliza slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"She seems like a pretty smart girl. I'm sure she knows how to handle her parents." Eliza said, convinced by her own words. Zed nodded but couldn't help his concern.

"Zedka! Lizaka!" The two looked up to see the tall goofy zombie who completed their friend circle.

"Hey Bonzo! We're coming!" She called, smacking Zed's arm. "If you keep moping, it'll upset Bonzo." She said, narrowing her eye in warning. Zed chuckled and tried his best to push his concern to the back of his mind.

All the teens of Zombietown were gathering near the barrier, ready to start their first day at a new school with humans for the first time ever.

XxX

She left her house into the bright morning sunlight in the perfect little subdivision of Seabrook. Her parents waving goodbye to her and watched her join the other teens on their way to school.

"Addison!" She knew that voice. It was Bucky and he sounded annoyed. She turned in his direction and, sure enough, he was marching up to her.

"Hey Cuz." She greeted him in a dejected tone. Bucky's brows furrowed.

"What the hell happened?! I tried texting, calling, and got nothing! I've been worried sick!" He complained. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I was recognized by one of Raven's goons and had to lay low in Zombietown for the night." She explained in a hushed voice. Bucky grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?!" He asked in disbelief. "And you didn't call or text me?!"

Addison narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "I dropped my phone when I ran from that guy." She told him flatly. He barely seemed to be listening to her as he continued to ramble.

"You could have been killed with all those rabid zombies running around! And I'd feel completely guilty 'cause the only reason you were even out was to help me!" He ranted dramatically.

"Bucky, I'm fine! I ran into this guy and he helped me hide out till this morning." She explained, not realizing the dreamy look she was getting on her face. "He's sweet, and caring, and-" Bucky quickly cut her off.

"Wait. You met a guy, who is sweet and caring and, perfect? In  _Zombietown_?!" He interrogated.   Addison looked at him in shock from hearing it said out loud like that. "Addison, he's a  _zombie_. That would never work out for you. You need to forget about him!" Bucky said supportively. Her best interest in mind. Certainly not his own agenda.

Addison felt like she'd gotten a blow to the gut. He was right. Maybe it couldn't work out. Maybe there couldn't be a someday for them. She nodded her head in agreement with him reluctantly. He gave her a pleased smile.

"Good! Now, let's go. Seabrook awaits!" He exclaimed as he lead the way towards the school. Addison shook her head at her exuberant cousin before solemnly following a few steps behind.

XxX

The fencing separating the entrances for humans and zombies didn't surprise the zombies. They assumed there would still be certain areas that were segregated from the start. But the sight seemed to shock Addison.

She'd managed to sneak away from her cousin, while he was distracted by some of his cheer fans, and hurried to the gate where she could see Zed and Eliza with a few other zombies.

"Zed!" She called just loud enough to get his attention. His head snapped in her direction and a bright smile illuminated his face as soon as he locked eyes with her. He jogged over.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey. What's up with this fence?" She asked in concern, looking it over and running her fingers along the cold metal.

"Who knows. It could just be for the first day. It doesn't really matter." Zed shrugged. "Are you ok? What happened with your parents?" He changed the subject. She avoided looking directly at him.

"They want to meet you. Tonight." She said in a small voice.

"That's great!" He exclaimed excitedly. She glanced up at his wide grin. "I'll just win them over with my quick wit and charming smile!" Finishing his point off with a wink.

"No. Not great." She disagreed. "You're a zombie." It struck him what she was talking about.

"And they hate zombies." He finished for her, sighing as his head dropped in defeat. Her fingers laced into the links and she gripped them tightly.

"This is horrible. They'll ruin how you look at me. You're dad and sister'll never want to see me again. And you won't either." She murmured on quietly in her panic. The fencing between them rattling, ever so slightly, from her shaking hands. Zed placed his hands directly over hers through the wiring and gave them a squeeze.

"Hey. Everything's gonna be ok." He tried to calm her, offering a smile of reassurance. "Nothing could keep me from wanting to see you." He whispered, leaning in for only her to hear. She searched his eyes for any signs of doubt but only found sincerity and care. She relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Ok." She breathed.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called on the human side, drawing attention from everyone, human or zombie. Zed's head whipped up but Addison just intwined their fingers through the fence desperately. He glanced down at her briefly before they were ripped apart.

Bucky stood between them and Addison tried to move around him but his three henchmen, the Aceys, have her boxed in behind him.

"Hands off my cousin, Zombie." Bucky said dripping with hostility. Before Zed could even respond, Eliza and all the other zombies had gathered around him. Eliza yanked him back and stared down the dark haired human.

"You got a problem with my friends, Spirit Fingered Cheerfuk?" Eliza insulted harshly. Bucky was appalled.

"How dare you, Dead Eyed Freak! And they're jazz hands you prick!" Bucky snapped back. Both of them were nose to nose at the fence.

Zed and Addison caught each other's eyes in the chaos and silently agree that they need to defuse the situation.

Zed quickly grabbed Eliza by the shoulders and Addison forced past the Acey's to push her cousin back from the stockade. "Easy there Killer." Zed tried to calm his friend.

"Calm down Bucky! What's your problem!" Addison said with a glower. Bucky was fuming.

"My problem?! Your new ' _friends_ ' are a bunch of edicateless heathens!" He yelled in outrage.

"Oh, I'm the edicateless one? I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine, you Swine!" Eliza shouted from across the divider.

"Eliza! Chill!" Zed warned.

"He started it!" She whined. Addison clenched her fists.

"That's the zombie who saved my life Bucky." She said in a low voice just for him to hear. "Or would you rather Raven had caught me?" She questions angrily. Bucky seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then his features hardened again. He stepped past her to be face to face with the tall zombie.

"Thanks for protecting her last night." He thanked Zed I enthusiastically. Zed grinned slightly.

"No problem!" He replied. Bucky's face twists in disgust.

"But don't think you're getting my blessing to be her ' _friend_ '." He air quoted, referring to the fact that she acted like she like likes him. "If you ever touch my cousin again, it won't be pretty. Which, as you can see, is off-brand for me. Stay away from her, Freak." He threatened. Zed gulped.

Then suddenly Bucky snapped his fingers and he hugged his arms around Addison to pull her along, all the Acey's sticking their noses up as her follow close behind. Addison looked desperately at Zed, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' before she disappeared behind the school entrance doors.

Zed sighed and the crowd around him began to disperse. Bonzo clapped a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Humans are bad, but cheerleaders are monsters." She said with a shake of her head. Zed sighed, then followed his friends into the school.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I’ve already told my peeps on Tumblr, but I’ll explain here too. I was very productive yesterday on my day off. I wrote over 2.5k on pt 2 of ‘Love Spell’ and have reached almost 9k total. Problem is… it’s still not near the end. I don’t honestly know how much more I have to write. This story is basically writing itself and I’ve decided not to force it to an end quite yet. I know exactly how the ending will go. But getting there? 
> 
> In short, there will be a part 3. This isn’t the end. I completely love this story though and can’t wait for you guys to read what I have so far. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> As always, any background zombies mentioned belong to @CallMeLy who is brilliant and gracious enough to let me borrow them!

 

"Oh yeah. This is so much better." Eliza mused sarcastically. Zed scowled down at her but he couldn't disagree. They were sent directly to the basement that was half set up like a classroom. Sure, there were desks and a chalkboard, but it was still a dingy, rundown basement. "So much for change." She added under her breath.

 _'Change.'_ The word rang in his head. He had an idea. But he'd need to sneak out of 'class' to find Addison.

So he slowly stepped back as their new 'teacher', Mr. Zeck, started explaining what they were going to 'learn' first. Not even Eliza or Bonzo noticed his slow escape as he slid out the door and closed it quietly behind him. And he took off. He might not have much time before he gets caught.

He stuck close to the walls. Ducked down around the windows. Tried his best to stay quiet. But, of course, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going around one corner and his shin slammed into a student newspaper rack. He yelped out in pain then groaned as he stumbled towards to opposite wall to assess the damage.

"Ah!! Rouge zombie!!!" He heard a female shriek.

"Wait, what?" He questioned. Then the Z-Alert started to siren. "Wait, are you serious?" Then the halls were suddenly flooded with panicked students, running around frantically. "It's completely fine," he tried to calm them but it fell on deaf ears, "you don't have to, worry about it." He sighed. No one was listening.

"There! Zombie!" He turned when he heard someone yell. A group of burly football players came barreling his way. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He cursed and took off running, knowing he'd be in for a beating if he was caught.

XxX

"What's everyone making such a big deal for? Don't they know about the Zombie Safe Rooms?" Addison muttered to herself as she calmly walked through the scrambling crowd. But suddenly she was bumped into and nearly knocked to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized, still looking around nervously.

"No! It's ok! Are you afraid of the zombie?" Addison asked, comfortingly taking the girl's hands in hers. She nodded vigorously. Addison offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok! I'm Addison! We can go to the Zombie Safe Room together!" She said. The girl visibly relaxed and smiled back.

"Thanks, I'm Bree!" She replied as the two girls began walking side by side. Bree still glanced around nervously.

"It's great to meet you Bree! You have some great energy! Have you thought about trying out for the Cheer Squad?" Addison tried distracting her. Bree's eyes lit up at hearing the word cheer.

"Of course! I've always dreamed of being a flyer! Just soaring in the air as the crowd roars." She said dreamily. Then her expression drops into a frown. "That's a stupid dream."

"No! It's not! You can definitely be a flyer! My cousin's the Cheer Captain so I can put in a good word! We can try out together!" Addison encouraged. Bree smiled excitedly, then her face faltered again. She saw a zombie. The rouge zombie, running into the Zombie Safe Room. "Bree? What's wrong?" Addison asked.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Addison attempts to stop her but she's already gone. Suddenly, a gang of football players push past her and she just shakes her head. "Everyone's gone crazy around here." She murmurs to herself, pushing open the Zombie Safe Room door and entering.

"Zombies Safe Room secure." A robotic woman's voice informed. The lights were out but the red alert lights were still flashing. She heard some boxes shuffle and she stiffened.

"Hello?" She called softly.

"Hello?" A male voice called back.

"Hello?" She asked more firmly. He realized who she was.

"Why hello!" His voice replied confidently.

"Don't get any ideas Buster. The only thing more deadly than my high kick, is my low kick." She warned. He chuckled.

"Or you could probably turn me into a frog?" He joked. Addison's brows furrow as she squints into the darkness.

"Zed?" She questions. He walked around the last shelf to get to her.

"The one and only!" He teased. Her face breaks into a huge grin.

"Zed!" She exclaims as she launches herself into his arms as soon as he's in reach. He gladly hugs her back.

"Hey Addy." He whispers as he buries his nose into her hair. Then she pulls back enough to look up at him.

"You're the rouge zombie everyone's freaking out about?" She asks with a raised brow. He laughs and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, about that. It's a long story." He did NOT want to tell her he's just clumsy and someone got the wrong idea. He led her by the hand over to sit on one of the stretchers.

"Ookay?" She decided not to argue so she smiled. "How's your first day in human school going?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, um, that's kinda why I came to find you." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's horrible! They've just shoved us in the basement and call that integrated!" He vented.

"Oh Zed that's awful." She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. He pulled his leg up onto the stretcher so he could turn and face her fully.

"I was thinking. Maybe  _you_  can change things!" He said excitedly. She looked at him stunned.

"What?"

"You know! Use a little of your manipulation spell to persuade Principal Lee to give us a little bit more leeway, no pun intended, then us zombies can win over the humans! I can join the football team, Eliza can join computer club, and Bonzo can even join a music group! You haven't met him yet, but you'll love him." He rattled out his idea enthusiastically.

"Zed, I'd love to help, but I don't think I can. Changing someone's mood is one thing, but a decision like that might not be so easy." She told him with concern in her voice.

"Oh." Zed's smile fell but he quickly replaced it with a smaller one that didn't reach his eyes. He turned back forward and wrapped one arm around her to pull her into his side. "It's no problem! We'll figure something out! We always do!" He assured her, kissing the top of her head. "It was just a thought."

She couldn't help feeling horrible though. "Maybe," she started to say against his chest, "I can at least try." Zed looked at her with a huge smile that warmed her to the core.

"Thank you Addy! You're the best!" He hugged her with both arms tightly. She hugged him back, happy that he was happy.

"I'll do what I can, but you might need to do the persuading." She said. Zed nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Of course!" He agreed. She smiled at how excited he was.

"Ok. But I have to make cheer tryouts first." She said, pointing at him warningly. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok!" He laughed. "It means that much to you, huh?" She nodded.

"Cheer is my passion! I've been going to cheer camps as long as I can remember!" Her enthusiasm was clear in her voice and Zed smiled. But then she looked unsure. "I just hope I'm good enough to make the squad." Zed grabbed her hand resting on her lap.

"You're gonna rock it. I believe in you." He encouraged. She bit her lip to hide how big her smile was that he was supporting her.

The lights flipped on and both of them shielded their eyes briefly as they adjusted. Addy hopped off the stretcher and Zed followed her to stand.

"I guess we gotta head back to class." She said, disappointed she wouldn't get to spend more time with him.

"I guess." He agreed, sounding equally as disappointed. He stepped forward and gently pulled Addison into him by her waist. "You know you're the light in my gloomy day, right?" He told her with a grin. She giggled and wrapped her hands up around his neck.

"Shut up and give me a kiss." She teased. He chuckled but didn't hesitate to comply. The two feeling like a weight lifts off them as their lips press together. Each of them holding the other close and never wanting to let go. Zed's the one who pulls back first, just slightly. His nose brushing hers.

"I don't want to get you in trouble." He whispered breathily. She ignores his comment and pulls him back to kiss her again. He doesn't fight her, returning her affections gladly. But he pulled back again to press his forehead against hers. "Wanna sneak back here at lunch?" He asked. She giggled and nodded. He gave her another peck before they made their way out of the Safe Room, parting ways to go back to class.

XxX

Zed was counting the minutes till the lunch bell would finally ring. His leg bouncing anxiously as he stared at the clock. Bonzo was the first to take notice and quickly alerted Eliza.

"Grozig zozig ag Zedka." (Something's wrong with Zed.) Bonzo whispered worriedly. Eliza glanced at the zombie in question.

"Yeah, he's been acting like this all day." She agreed quietly. She leaned over towards their friend to whisper and get his attention. "Psst! Zed! Hey!" He didn't even seem to hear her since it didn't change his behavior at all. Eliza frowned in irritation. So she gave his chair a swift kick.

"What was the question?" Zed exclaimed, causing the class of zombies to laugh. Zed slid down in his chair in embarrassment. Mr. Zeck raised a brow at him.

"I didn't ask you anything Mr. Necrodopolous. It's nice of you to rejoin us though." He commented. Zed chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Sir." He apologized then Mr. Zeck continues to 'teach' the lesson. Zed whipped his head around the glare at his friend.

"Welcome back." Eliza whispered. Bonzo chuckled under his breath at Zed's expense.

"Ha ha ha ha," Zed chuckled along, "ha ha HA!" He snapped quietly. Bonzo jumped and settled back into his seat, glancing at Eliza who shrugged with a smirk.

"What are you so anxious about?" Eliza asked. Zed's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked away.

"Nothing." He quickly replied. Eliza and Bonzo exchange a look.

"You sure Bud? You seem pretty distracted." Even though her words were demeaning, her tone showed her true concern. Zed sighed.

"You can't tell anyone." He finally said. Both his friends nod in agreement, he leans in closer to them to whisper even quieter. "I'm gonna sneak to meet with Addison during lunch." He told him with a grin of excitement. Bonzo's face was fearful and concerned while Eliza's was shocked. 

"Ru grag gazee zruble." (You could get in trouble.) Bonzo voiced his worries.

"Trouble is an  _understatement_." Eliza corrected.

"I'd only get in trouble if I get caught." Zed quirked a brow at her cheekily. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You will definitely get caught." She said as a matter of fact. Zed scoffed.

"I didn't get caught during first period." He countered. Both Eliza and Bonzo's heads snapped in his direction.

"First period? When the Z-Alert went off?" Eliza asked for clarification. Zed scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously as he nods. Eliza's eyes narrow on him. "You  _did_  get caught  _and_  you're the reason all of us were shoved against a wall and treated like animals this morning." Eliza hissed. He looked between his friends in surprise. Bonzo looked like his feelings had been severely hurt and Eliza was pissed. Zed's face fell in shame.

"I'm sorry guys. But it was important!" He tried to explain. She raised a brow for more details. "Um, but I can't tell you about it."

"Excuse me?" Eliza fumed. Zed shook his head.

"Just trust me, ok?" He begged. His friends looked between themselves for a silent discussion before Eliza sighed.

"Fine. But I better get a full explanation soon." She agreed. Zed smiled.

"You guys are the best!" He thanked just as the lunch bell rang. "Cover for me?" He asked. Eliza rolled her eyes and waved him off to go. His big toothy grin was contagious as a smirk made its way onto her lips. Zed snuck to the door while everyone was standing and grabbing their lunches.

XxX

Addison managed to slip out of the cafeteria without drawing much attention to herself. She was nervous. She wasn't usually one to break the rules. She carefully pushed the Safe Room door open and peaked inside, she didn't see Zed so she slowly walked in. As soon as she passed the door, a part of strong arms wrapped around her with a hand covering her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Don't scream." He whispered in her ear, she instantly relaxed against him. The door shut and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Don't scare me like that." She breathed in relief. Zed chuckled.

"Sorry." He apologized. Addison spun in his arms and kissed him hard. Then quickly pulled back. He looked at her in confusion but her mischievous smirk made him gulp.

She lifted her arm and snapped her fingers. Zed was pushed back to slam lightly into the wall a few feet away. His eyes were wide but Addy was close a second later, pressing against him as she kissed him feverishly. And damn did it make him hot. He kissed back with equal intensity. His hands skimmed her side down to her hips then around her back, hugging her tight to him.

He gingerly licked her bottom lip as an offering. A chill ran down her spine. She opened her mouth to meet his tongue. It was a whole new sensation. Neither of them having the experience to know what they were supposed to do but just followed what felt good. And man did making out feel good.

Addison slid her hands down his shoulders the grip his biceps, his flexed muscles under her small hands made her feel safe in his arms. Like she was meant to be there. She loved the feelings she got when he looked at her, held her.

A sudden image of chaos flashed across her mind, it was dark and people were scrambling for safety as walls crumbled around them, but it was the last sight that rattled her and the sound of Zed screaming in agony as tears streamed down his face. She instantly pulled back as she gasped in a breath like she'd been punching in the gut. She was panting from panic and tears pricked the corners of her wide eyes.

"Addy! Are you ok?!" Zed asked frantically, checking her for something that might be hurting her. She looked up into his worried eyes and knew she couldn't tell him what she saw. She choked back the sob that wanted to escape and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I just, um, got a tickle in my throat." She lied. Zed rubbed her back for comfort.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked, not even waiting for her reply before guiding her gently to the stretcher beside them.

"I'm really fine!" She laughs, putting on her best smile to reassure him that she's ok. He looked at her skeptically but slowly smiled himself. He leans in and plants a tender, lingering kiss to her lips.

"You promise?" He asked. She nodded, guilt flooding her chest for lying but she can't tell him about that vision. He gave her one last peck then held out a hand to her. "Ok. I believe you. But you need to go eat something for lunch. Cheer tryouts are last period right?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's when the cheer team has the gym." She added, taking his hand as he walked them to the door.

"Good luck. Though I don't think you need it." He teased, tucking a curl behind her ear. She giggled.

"Your luck is all I need." She said with a sincere smile.

XxX

So far, so good. Cheer tryouts were rough, but Addison was a fantastic cheerleader. Bucky would be crazy not to let her on the squad, even if she wasn't his cousin.

Not only that. He let Bree on the squad. Well, sort of. He let her on as a stand in. But she was still a cheerleader either way. And Addison couldn't be happier about it. Bree had quickly become her best friend.

It was a strange feeling. She'd always made a point to keep people at arms length. It wasn't until she met Zed that she made a conscious effort to open up. Not about her secrets, of course, but enough to try making friends.

Speaking of Zed.

"Hey! Addison!" Zed called from the fence. She looked around and jogged over to him.

"Hey." She greeted with a wide smile.

"How'd tryouts go?" He asked.

"I'm on the squad!" She nearly squealed in excitement but composed herself quickly. Zed's grin grew.

"I knew you would!" He praised. With a shy tilt of her head she shrugged as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Thanks! It was nothing." She tried acting coy. Zed chuckled. Could this girl get any cuter?

"Zed!" Eliza called where behind him. He turned to look and then back to Addison.

"I gotta go." He said in disappointment. Addison offered a smile.

"It's ok! I'll see you tonight. Promise you won't hate me because of anything my parents might do?" She pleaded. He laughed, putting his fingers through the fence links. She laced her fingers in his.

"I like you for who you are, Addison. Nothing's gonna change that." He assured her. She nodded thankfully.

"Zed! Come on!" Eliza yelled again.

"I'll see you tonight." He told her as he skipped backwards to meet up with his friends.

"See you." She whispered, watching him run off. The image from earlier haunting her mind and makes her shiver. Her fingers sliding off the metal as she headed towards the ice cream shop.

XxX

The walk to the ice cream shop wasn't long from the school. It was a popular hang out spot, especially after school so the place was hopping with energy.

"Addison! Over here!" She heard her mother call. Her parents were sitting at an outdoor table under an umbrella. She made her way over to them, avoiding bumping into the busy servers rushing around or the patrons entering and exiting the establishment.

"Hi Mom and Dad." She greeted as she sat in the chair across from them.

"Do you want an ice cream, Hon? Let me order you one." Missy insisted, waving over the girl helping them and ordering a vanilla for her daughter.

"So how'd cheer tryouts go?" Dale asked with a smile.

"I made the team." Addison replied.

"Oh Addy! That's great!" Missy congratulated.

"Great job, Honey! We knew you'd make it!" Dale told her proudly. "So! Did you tell this zombie that we'll be paying his family a visit?" Addison nodded.

"Yes Dad. Through the fence they had separating the humans and zombies." She added with just a hint of attitude. Dale leaned forward with the 'you-know-that's-the-way-it-has-to-be' look.

"Addy, we put those security measure in place to keep you kids safe. Zombies can be unpredictable." He explained, as if she didn't already know their thoughts about zombies.

"So can witches." She argued in a whisper. Missy started frantically 'shh'ing her.

"Why don't talk about that in public young lady!" Her mother hissed warningly.

"My point is, they're not normal. And neither are we. We just have better ways of hiding it." She continued to plead her case. Her parents give each other an unsure look. Addison could see their inner turmoil and knew this could be her chance. "All I'm asking is that you open your minds and give them a chance." She begged, even folding her hands to grovel.

Missy is the first to nod her agreement, smiling fondly at her daughter. Then she turned to her father with hopeful eyes. He glanced between her and his wife until he eventually caved, sighing in surrender. Addison squealed with glee, jumping to her feet and rushing around to hug her parents gratefully. Then returned to her seat with a wide grin.

"You really like this boy, don't you?" Missy asked, already knowing the answer. Addison's cheeks flared pink at the blunt question. But then she thought about his kind smile, his gentle touch, how encouraging and supportive he was towards her.

"Yeah. I do." She smiled shyly, her features showing the enlightenment from her admission. Dale narrowed his eyes at that however and Missy gently grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, mouthing 'we'll talk later' silently.

The waitress came with Addison's ice cream, which she gladly accepted, and they took their time enjoying their frozen desserts. Catching up about their day and spending this time as a family.

XxX

"I don't know Zed. You're getting pretty consumed with this girl." Eliza stated warily.

"I can't explain it E! She's amazing!" Zed exclaimed in euphoria. "She kind, brave, eccentric, beautiful, cool, and,"  _a witch_ , he thought but didn't say out loud, "talented!" He finished in awe.

"How on earth can you think she's eccentric?! She is cookie cutter Seabrook!" Eliza couldn't believe his word of description. Zed laughed.

"I've really gotten to know her. I feel a connection, ya know?" He tried explaining. She shook her head.

"I just think you're jumping in carelessly. You don't exactly have a lot of history with girls so I don't want you to fall too fast. She could really hurt you." She expressed her concern.

Zed rolled his eyes thinking, _'You have no idea._ ' But plastered on a big smile.

"You don't have to worry E! I'm a big boy! I can handle myself!" He teased, earning an elbow to the ribs. "Oof!" He grunted as he hunched over in pain. Eliza burst into laughter at his expense and didn't stop to help him.

"You better get home lover boy!" She called behind her. "Your future in-laws'll be showing up soon!"

Zed glared at his friend but forced himself upright to walk the rest of the way home.

He walked in the door, considerably early compared to how long he'd usually stay out with his friends on a school day.

"Dad?" He called. Zevon came around the hall corner with a surprised look.

"Zed! You're home early." He said in slight amusement.

"Yeah. About that." Zed replied, combing his fingers through his hair. Zevon's brow furrowed in confusion from his sons behavior. "Addison's family are coming to visit this evening." Zed finally admitted. His father was taken aback.

"They're coming here? Humans are  _wanting_  to come here?" He asked to help his coherence of the situation. Zed nodded.

"They want to meet us." He confirmed. Zevon sighed and scrubbed his face with his palm.

"Ok. Go get cleaned up and make sure your sister is dressed nice. I'll tidy up the house." His dad instructed.

"Yes Sir." Zed agreed, making his way towards the stairs. But Zevon stopped him short with a hand on the front of his shoulder.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" He asked his son with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Zed said. He couldn't hide his grin. Zevon gave him a pat and told him to get going. Zed skipped up the stairs. His father watching on with his hands on his hips.

"They grow up so fast." He mused, then shook his head before heading to clean the kitchen.

XxX

Zed tugged at the sleeves of his old maroon dressy coveralls he'd worn a few years ago for a zombie wedding that Eliza's mom had sown for him. It was obviously too small for him now, his wrists and ankles exposed due to his growth since then, but it was the best outfit he had to look nice for Addison and her parents.

A knock came to the door. All three of Necrodopolous' jumped up out of their seats in the living room and Zed could see the uncertainty on their faces, specifically his little sisters. He bent down to her level and straightened her old hand-me-down dress, smiling to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Don't worry! Just be yourself and they'll love you. Addison does!" He encouraged. She smiled at her big brother and nodded. Zed's own excited smile brightening his face as he stood, catching his father's proud expression. He gave him a nod to go answer the door and Zed excitedly ran across the living room. He flung the door open with his signature wide smile but it quickly dropped and his eyes go wide with slight panic.

"Um, hi." He managed.

"Hey Zed. These are my parents." Addison introduced. Zed gulped as her father, Chief of the Zombie Patrol, stared at him with a stone cold expression. Not to mention the Mayor of Seabrook was beside him. He forced himself to smile again and laughed nervously.

"Uh, hi! I'm-" he started to introduce himself but Dale quickly cut him off.

"Zed Necrodopolous. Yes, we know." He seemed irritated. Missy gave him a nudge and smiled.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Missy asked politely. Zed blinked and stepped aside.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Come in please!" He extended his arm for them to enter.

"Thank you!" Missy thanked nicely. Dale entered first, like he was making sure it was safe for his family inside, with Missy close behind and Addison following in last.

"You could have warned me about  _who_  your parents are." He whispered. She sheepishly waited for Zed to shut the door and gave him a quick hug that only lasted long enough for her to whisper 'I'm sorry' before pulling back so her parents wouldn't be too suspicious. The two teens return their attention to their families, Addison audibly groaned and stepped further in to keep up damage control.

Her mom has gone full Campaign Mode, talking a million miles a minute and shaking Zevon's hand way too much, along with all but kissed Zoey on the cheek, still slightly fearful of zombie germs that don't exist. Dale was looking around 'inspecting' the house with his arms crossed, completely ignoring the zombies in the room. Addison decided enough was enough.

"Will both of you stop it?!" She exclaimed, shutting up her mother and drawing both of their attention back to her. "You can't just barge into my boyfriend's house acting like this!" She scolded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes out of frustration and embarrassment. Seeing their stunned faces made her realize what she'd just said. Zed came up behind her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

But she took off past him towards the door. Zed watched her as the door closed behind her then turned back to the adults. Her parent's expressions showed their shock from Addy's outburst but he didn't know what to say in the slightest that could possibly defuse the situation.

"Excuse me." He said before chasing after the blonde. He looked around outside and quickly found her sitting on a makeshift seat on the side of the porch, illuminated by the lightbulb art sculpture Bonzo had erected last summer.

He jogged down the steps and rounded the corner. "Hey Addy." He said softly as he approached.

"Zed!" She exclaimed in surprise, wiping her face quickly to hide the evidence that she'd been crying. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she got to her feet. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. For making things difficult for you." He countered sincerely. She let out a dry laugh.

"My parents are the powerhouses of Seabrook, embarrass the  _hell_  out of me, I drag you into my crazy magical life, and you're making things difficult for me?" She joked. Zed chuckled.

"Don't worry about your parents. Us zombies know how to take discrimination, especially from your dad." He teased, making Addison giggle quietly. But his joking tone subsided as he reached out to hold her hand. "You have definitely made my life magical though." He said sweetly. Addison could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"I think you're the one casting a love spell on me." She told him as they stepped even closer, leaning in so their lips could brush.

"I think it's fate, not magic." He differed, not wasting another second before capturing her lips for a fervent kiss. Zed was the first to pull back and pressed his forehead to hers, the connection quickly becoming a thing for the couple. "I missed you." He whispered. Addison hummed her agreement and closed her eyes to enjoy the contact with him. "I was a nervous wreck waiting for you to get here." He admitted. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I was too. That was bad, but I was afraid it'd go down so much worse." She agreed. Zed laughed lightly.

"I thought it went pretty well! You admitted that I'm your boyfriend." He teased. Addison smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt to roughly pull him down for another searing kiss. She pulled back with a small smirk.

"Don't make me regret it." She teased back. Zed gently pulled her body against his.

"I'll be everything you want me to be." He said with a sly smirk of his own. "If you call me yours." Her face softened.

"You are mine and I am yours." She agreed, sliding her finger up his neck till his hair comb through his hair. "My heart's been yours since the moment we first met." His expression mirrored hers as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

But the moment was cut too short when the front door opened, both teens heads snapping in its direction. Both relaxed when they saw Zoey peak over the railing at them.

"I was sent to check on you guys and tell you to come back inside." Zoey informed, not waiting for a response before running back indoors.

Addison turned back to look up at Zed who gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll handle this together." He told her, lacing their fingers. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Together." She agreed. Zed led her up the stair and took a deep breath before reopening the door.

To both of their surprise, everyone was sitting in the living room, talking, when they walked in. Zoey was sitting on her father's lap and finishing up her story about her stuffed pet Zander. Both Missy and Dale smiling and nodding along in amusement.

"Well that's different." Zed leaned down and whispered in her ear. She giggled, grabbing the attention of the adults in the room. Addison quickly withdrew her hand from Zed's, hoping they hadn't noticed.

"Zed!" Missy stood. "We're sorry for being so rude. We've already apologized to your lovely family." She said, motioning to his dad and sister.

"Oh! Uh, it's no big deal! Really!" He assured. She stepped forward and extended a hand out to him.

"I didn't thank you for protecting our daughter last night. Who knows what could have happened to her if she hadn't found a safe place to stay." Zed accepted her hand, Missy placing her second hand over his to show her sincerity.

Then Dale stood as well, stepping next to his wife. Addison gave him a scowl in warning. He briefly raised his hand to her as a peace offering that Zed didn't miss before Dale's hand extended towards him. Zed gripped his hand firmly, knowing a weak handshake could make or break a first impression, and they shook.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Necrodopolous." He threatened quietly. Addison's face turned beet red at the statement.

"Never, Sir." Zed replied seriously. Addison's breath hitched. Missy leaned towards her daughter without turning away from the young zombie.

"He is very sweet." She whispered. Addison's cheeks were burning from her blush.

"Ok! I think that's enough of that!" She exclaimed, pushing between her parents and Zed. Missy laughed and hugged her husband's arm.

"I guess we should head back home." Dale announced. They turned back to Zevon who was now standing with Zoey in his arms.

"So soon? You're more than welcome to stay a while longer!" Zevon offered.

"We very much appreciate your hospitality but we should really be going." Missy declined. Dale shook Zevon's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you personally. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other much more often from now on." He said, all the zombie's faces seeming to go a slightly paler from his comment. "No! I meant because of the kids!" He quickly corrected, loosing his composure for a moment, then cleared his throat and straightened back up. "I trust my daughter's judge of character. You don't need to worry."

Zoey wiggled out of her father's grasp and hurried over to hug Addison around the waist. "I'm really happy that Zed found someone like you Addison." She said, then looked up at the blonde. "We can do all the things Zed won't do because he's not a girl!" Everyone laughed and Addison bent down to hug Zoey back.

"We can definitely do all the girlie things Zed won't do." Addison confirmed, shooting a smirk over at Zed who rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ok Princess! It's getting close to your bedtime!" Zevon interrupted, scooping Zoey back up.

"Zed will see us out. You do what you need to do." Missy assured.

"You're all welcome back anytime!" Zevon said as he headed to the stairs with his daughter in tow.

Missy and Dale went in the opposite direction for the door. "Alright, let's get going Addison." Dale said. Addison hung back beside Zed as they exited.

"I'll be right there." She told them. They turned to assess their daughter. Then Missy smiled warmly and continued towards the car while Dale looked between the teens.

"Don't take too long." He said, giving her a pointed look, then followed his wife. Addison stepped onto the porch with Zed behind her then she turned to face him, sliding her hands into his gently.

"What was that with your dad earlier?" Zed asked curiously. Addison rolled her eyes.

"My dad's a sword. He could have hurt you with just a handshake, if he wanted to." She explained, but received a confused and slightly frightened look in response. She smiled and continued. "Don't worry, he won't. If my dad does one thing, it's keeping his word. Male witches can only use magic either offensively or defensively. Offensive males are known as swords, defensive males are shields." He was still confused.

"'Male witches'? Like a sorcerer? Like that Raven guy you told me about?" He asked. Addison shook her head.

"Sorcerers use black magic. They're all bad. Every witch possesses white magic powers. It comes from our hearts, not our heads." She clarified, her demeanor faltering. "That's why they hunt us. If they rip out our heart, they steal our magic. It keeps them young and strengthens their power. But it can only be females. 'Cause we can use both types of magic." Zed squeezes her hands comfortingly.

"Shouldn't your mother be hiding too? She's the freaking Mayor!" He questioned in concern.

"No no! My mom's human!" Addison laughed, then she calmed herself again. "That's why Raven is after  _me_. I'm the first female witch in my family line since my great grandmother." Zed got a look of enlightenment that switched to fear.

"What about Bucky?! Can he hurt me?!" He asked in a hurried tone. Addison giggled again and stepped closer to comfort him.

"Bucky's a shield. I can protect you from him." She teased affectionately. Zed smiled and freed one hand to wrap around her waist.

The car horn honks loudly. "Hurry it up Addison! And keep it clean!" Her father yelled warningly.  Addison giggled and stretched up to give Zed a surprise peck on the lips.

"Meet me in the Safe Room before school tomorrow?" She asked eagerly. Zed's smile widened as he nodded in response. She excitedly flashed a toothy grin at him then turned and skipped to get in the back seat of her dad's car.

Zed waved goodbye as the car pulled away.

"You kids seem close." Dale said suggestively. "Has there been anything more than kissing going on that I should know about?" Addison face burned bright red.

"Dad! No! Oh my god!" She screeched. Missy giggled in the passenger seat.

"It's ok to be sexually active Addison. We just want to be sure your being safe!" She added. Addison covered her face with both hands.

"Dad, can you just kill me now?" She asked, muffled by her hands.

"I'd kill him first, Honey." Dale corrected. Their daughter groaned in misery while they laughed at her embarrassment.

XxX

The next morning, Addison was quick to get out of bed. Enthusiastically going though her morning routine, just at a much quicker pace. She put on her cheer uniform and made sure her hair and makeup was perfect. She had to look nice for him.

But the way she was scarfing down her bowl of fruit gave her parents the alert that something was going on.

"Going to see Zed this morning?" Missy mused nonchalantly.

"No!" She denied quickly then sank down into her seat. "Yes." She muttered. Missy laughed but Dale peaked over his newspaper at her suspiciously.

"Aren't you spending a little too much time with this boy?" He asked. Addison pushed the remaining fruit pieces around with her fork. Missy noticed her sulking and decided to step in.

"Well, I remember when we first met and wanted to spend every waking minute together." She said with a sweet, reminiscent smile. Dale looked at his wife for a moment then smiled himself, also remembering the early days of their relationship. When his parents would question him about dating a human. He looked back to his daughter with a loving look.

"Your Mother's right. We were in your shoes at one time." Addison's eyes were hopeful. Dale made a head motion for her to get going. "Go see your boyfriend. We'll see you after school."

Addison smiled and hopped up out of her chair, taking a minute to go around the table and hug each parent before rushing out the front door.

XxX

Zed has gotten to the school early, really early, so he could sneak to the Safe Room. He sat on a stretcher right in front of the door with a mini 'bouquet' of wild flowers he'd pick along the the edge of the barrier on the way. His foot bounced anxiously on the floor as he waited for his girlfriend to show up.

XxX

Addison had her textbooks in her arms as she speed walked up to the school doors.

"Well aren't you here early!" Addison froze. She turned slowly to find her cousin approaching with all three Acey's close behind. 

"Oh! Um, hi Bucky! Yeah! I'm just, uh, here to meet with a study group!" She lied. Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"There's no one else here." He pointed out. "You're coming with us. We're setting up the gym for the pep rally this morning." He said, walking past her inside while Stacey and Lacey linked each of her arms to force her along.

"But! I really-" She tried to protest. Bucky stopped in his tracks and spun around to get in her face.

"I know when you're lying to me. You're here to see that zombie, aren't you?" He accused. Addison was at a loss for words. Does she say yes and risk blowing their secret meeting spot? Or just give in and leave Zed waiting? She really didn't want to unveil their place they can sneak off to.

"No,  _Bucky_ , I'm not here to see my  _boyfriend_." She emphasized with a glare of defiance. Bucky looked at her completely stunned. "I guess my study group can wait if you  _really_  need my help." She finishes, ripping her arms away from the Acey's and pushing to march past Bucky towards the gym.

Hoping Zed will forgive her for making him wait just for her to not show up.

XxX

The longer he waited, the more discouraged he got.

"I guess she's not coming." He sighed. He sat the flowers aside on the stretcher and got up to leave, his shoulders slouched as he made his way to the basement before the first period bell could ring.

He walked into the basement where his friends were already seated at their desks. He plopped into his seat and immediately laid his head on the desk.

"Why so glum? I thought your dad said you went to see Blondie?" Eliza asked with a raised brow. 

"She didn't show." Zed grumbled against the hard top.

"I told you. Human's are bad news." Eliza tsked. Zed lifted his head to shoot her a glare.

"Something had to have happened. My  _girlfriend_  wouldn't just ditch me." He snapped.

"She's your girlfriend?!" Eliza nearly screamed. Zed shushed her and glanced around to see most of the zombies in the room had turned to listen.

"Ru garziganook ro greeska?" (You're dating a cheerleader?) Bonzo asked in surprise.

"What?! Now Zed's got a girlfriend too?! I'm going to be alone forever!" One of their friends, Zach, exclaimed. Most of the room began to laugh at his dramatics. Then his friends intervened, each of them having a role in the zombie cover band of 'Bowling for Soup'.  _Bowling for Zoup._

"Maybe you'd have less trouble if you'd set some standards for yourself." The drummer, Roz, said from her propped up position trying to sleep.

"It's ok Bud. You'll find the one for you in due time." The lead guitarist, Zephyr, assured.

"Or you'll be alone forever. But at least you'll have us!" Zephyr's boyfriend who was also the singer and backup guitarist, Alonzo, teased as he threw an arm over his shoulders. Everyone laughed again but then Mr. Zeck spoke up.

"Hey! What- There are no human students in the basement." He said pointing towards the door. Everyone turned to see the blonde cheerleader standing in the doorway, holding a little bundle of wildflowers in her hand. Zed jumped to his feet.

"Uh, someone yakked in the cafeteria." She lied easily.

"Oh right. Still the janitor." Mr. Zeck mused. After grabbing his mop he headed out. Zed walked up to her, his eyes on the flowers.

"Addison, what're you doing here?" He asked. She looked up to make eyes contact.

"Apologizing." She said without hesitation. Zed chuckles and takes another step closer to take her hand in his.

"Addy-" He starts but she cuts him off.

"No. My cousin, he's a huge jerk about zombies. He caught me as I was walking in. I'm so sorry." She told him sincerely.

"Well, what if Bucky sees us talking?" Zed asks in concern. She shrugged innocently.

"I already told him you're my boyfriend, so..." she left open ended. Her smile growing as they both began to laugh.

"I see you did try to catch me." He said, gesturing to the flowers he'd abandoned. She pulled the bundle up to her heart.

"I did. They're wonderful, Zed. Thank you." She said, stretching up to her tiptoes and planting a quick peck to his lips. It wasn't until she heard a variety of gasps that she remembered they weren't alone. She pulled back with a gasp of her own.

"Oh." She said as she saw the group of zombie students staring at her. Then many of them began to murmur amongst themselves. Everything from 'Wow he really does have a human girlfriend' to 'Maybe humans aren't so bad' to 'Do you think she's using him?'

"Don't listen to them Addy." Zed whispered, leaning in for another kiss. When he pulled back she smiled again, stepping back so she could address the other zombies as well.

"So, I'll see you guys at the pep rally this afternoon?" She asked. Eliza marches up.

"Um, zombies don't do pep rallies." She denied with an attitude. Zed turned to give her a look that said 'shut up'.

"We'll think about it." Zed clarified for his friend's rudeness and gave her a wink to say he's definitely going.

Then a tall zombie, around the same height as Zed but not as lanky, came up to her excitedly.

"Hug-ga!" (Hug!) He said, opening his arms as he walked closer. She quickly looked to Zed for translation but he just laughed and stepped aside.

He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air for a big hug. She laughed and patted his back. When he put her back down his smile was face splitting.

"Wow! That was a great hug! Thank you!" She said returning wide smile.

"Addison, this is Bonzo. Bonzo, Addison." Zed introduced.

"Hello!" She greeted happily.

"Zi!" (Hi!) He returned. 

"Yes, this is all very nice. But the bell is going to ring any minute." Eliza interrupted. It seemed to jog Addison's memory.

"Oh, right!" She agreed, sliding back up to Zed for a kiss. "See you at the pep rally." She whispered. He smiled and nodded before she hurried out the door. The zombies returned to their seats and Zed turned to Eliza.

"I told you she wouldn't ditch me." Zed boasted to his friend.

"Yeah. She chose her psycho cousin over you." Eliza countered with a raised brow. Zed scowled at that but he couldn't exactly deny it. That wasn't true was it? It did kinda make sense. But she said she'd told him that he is her boyfriend! That counts as progress, right?

XxX

The first three classes dragged by. Everyone excited for the pep rally during fourth period just before lunch. The cheerleaders, of course, got to leave early from their third period to get ready in the cheer lounge.

Addison fixed her half pony tail in the full length mirror, minding her own business, when Bucky comes up to her, without the Acey's this time.

"Do Aunt Missy and Uncle Dale know?" He asked quietly. Addison's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Know what?"

"About the zombie!" He whisper shouted.

"Oh! Yeah! They met his family yesterday. They like him." She told him casually, continuing to mess with her bow.

"Fine! But I forbid you see him when you're in uniform!" Addison turned to him in outrage.

"What?! You can't do that!" She protested.

"I can, and I will! I will not have zombies ruining my pep rally!" He declared as he crossed his arms.

"There are zombies at the pep rally!" Bree exclaimed suddenly, grabbing all the cheerleaders' attention. Addison's face lit up as she ran to look with her friend.

"They wouldn't dare." Bucky snarled. The Acey's rushing to his side as they too ran to check if Bree was correct. Sure enough, Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, and about a dozen other zombies were filing into the gym.

Addison was smiling ear-to-ear as she watch Zed climb the bleachers. He was really going to get to see her cheer! And she couldn't be more fired up.

"Stacey! Lacey! Tracey!" Bucky barked. "Bust out the spirit sticks." He said smoothly, a menacing smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. Addison and Bree looked at each other in worry.

XxX

The rally was going great! Addison was keeping as much eye contact with Zed as she possibly could as she performed the routine and seeing him show his support make her want to try harder.

It was almost time for her toss.

"Lets turn up the heat!" Bucky exclaimed. The sparklers were lit and one thrown to Bucky. "Let everyone see them for what they really are. Monsters!"

Bonzo started to shake and hiss in fear of the flames. Zed grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it!" He told him, then saw the other zombies looking fearful as well. "A little fire's not gonna hurt us!" He announced to them all to calm their nerves. But Bonzo couldn't contain his pyrophobia.

"Fire!" He screamed. Bucky was smirking as he saw the fear across their faces. Except a certain zombie he'd been hoping to scare off. Zed grabbed at his friend's arms again.

"It's gonna be fine!" He tried. But Bonzo shoved him off as he pushed through the bleachers towards the front. When Zed broke his fall, his Z-band smacked against the bleacher. He looked up just in time to see Addison go up in the air, then down to Bonzo's retreating form.

He watched his friend for a second in horror that everything was going so wrong. But he has to do something. "Bonzo no! Stop!" Zed yelled. He hurried to his feet and pushed his way to the stairs.

Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks as the electrical pulses started to get weaker and further apart. He groaned in pain and resistance as brain cravings start to cloud his head, looking at his wrist to see the UNSTABLE warning flashing across his screen with black veins creeping across his skin. His eyes shoot back up when he hears screams.

"Bonzo!" He yells, his voice deep and scratchy, when he sees him chase away the small group of cheerleaders. Wait. Those where the cheerleaders that threw up, "Addison!" He screamed in horror, not wasting a second to run down the stairs with heavy steps from his malfunctioning Z-band.

Addison was already half way up in the air when she heard screaming. She was completely upside down when she looks down to see her bases running away, leaving only hard wood floor beneath her. She could use a spell, but then the entire school would see. She can't disclose her century old family secret! Is this the end? Is this really how she's going to die? In front of everyone?

Bonzo had chased the handful of cheerleaders straight into Bucky, knocking him to the ground and nearly trampling him. The sound of the poster behind him ripping then the clank of someone heavy running into the support beam made his head shoot up to look straight above him. The top beam swayed unsteadily.

He'd be crushed if that beam fell on him. His eyes widen, he needed to use a protection spell if it falls. All of the sudden, he feels hands pulling on his arm to get him to his feet. His eyes jolt away from the swaying beam to the person trying to get him off the floor.

"Hurry! We gotta move!" The zombie exclaimed. Bucky could see the chaos all around them but he stared at this zombie's face for a long moment. Then the snap of a beam rings out. He grabbed the zombie who put himself in danger to help him and with the swing of his arm, like throwing a cap overtop of them, a translucent, pale blue barrier encased them just as the beam crashed on top of them. Before anyone could notice they were in the midst of the debris, Bucky pulled the zombie away and out a side door.

Even with the screams and destruction, Zed kept his eyes on the one person in the most danger. His girlfriend. He didn't even noticed the row of football players he mulled over as he kept his focus on the girl now falling from the air.

Addison squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain of hitting the ground. But instead felt two solid arms beneath her.

The impact of catching her snapped his Z-band back into ONLINE mode and the black veins began receding back, his normal pale skin returned. Addison opened her wide eyes that she was safe.

"Hi." Zed breathed a sigh of relief. Addison felt a lump form in her throat as a sob threatens to escape.

"Hi." She squeaks out. Zed smiles and starts to lean in but suddenly a voice yells out.

"We gotta talk!" The football coach points at the zombie still holding the cheerleader. Zed looks back at Addison in panic. She grabs his face and sends a soothing wave throw him with her magic.

"Calm down. You can do this." She assured. Zed physically relaxed and gave her a grateful smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked first. She smiled.

"Only because of you." She agreed. He stood and set her on her feet, starting to lean in again but she placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"You just saved my life for the second time. I want this kiss to be special. Not in front of the whole school." She teased. Zed chuckled.

"As you wish, My Lady." He replied jokingly, leaving her to follow the coach while Bree bombarded her with hugs.

XxX

"Wha-What was that?!" The zombie asked through his heavy breathing, more out of adrenaline from almost being crushed.

"What were you thinking?! You would have been killed!" Bucky exclaimed, ignoring the question and shifting the topic away from his magic. The zombie looked up at the furious cheerleader from his hunched position.

"I-I don't know! I was with my friends chasing down Bonzo to stop him, then I saw you were in trouble and, and I couldn't let someone as perfect as you die!" He explained. Bucky huffed and pulled him to stand up straight, the zombies had a few inches on him so he had to look up to his face. And man did he have a handsome face. Bucky felt his face start to heat up so he quickly looked away, checking the zombie for any injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Bucky asked in a softer tone. The zombie didn't fight as Bucky checked his arms and torso.

"No, I'm good." He assured, then as Bucky grabbed his wrist, he placed his other hand over his. "What about you? You could've died too." He pointed out with a concerned expression that caught Bucky off guard.

"I- you, you saw what happened. I'm fine." He said firmly and continued his meticulous checking. But the zombie forced him still again.

"I did see what happened. And it was incredible. But I wanna make sure you're ok." Bucky was speechless. No one's ever cared if he was ok. He'd never let anyone from the outside in before. And the only person who really knew him was Addison.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked in awe. The zombie smiled a smile that dazed the cheerleader further.

"I'm Zach."


	3. Part 3

"He ran through our offensive linemen like they were a bunch of scrawny freshman!" Coach exclaimed dramatically. Zed stood slowly from his seat to explain himself.

"Principal Lee, I can explain." But she raised a hand to stop him.

"Coach  _wants_  you on his team." She said.

"Really?" Zed asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah." Coach confirmed, stepping beside him. "With a monster like, monster player," he corrected with a nervous smile, "like you we can turn the football team around. And with a little fan support, maybe I can keep my job. Move out of my parent's basement. Get a cat. Get a gym membership. Turn it all around!" He listed then grabbed Zed's shirt desperately. "It sounds so dreamy! I need you on the team, Zed!" He exclaimed, nearly in tears.

"Um, ok. Can you just, give me a second to think about it?" Zed asked politely. Coach brushed him off.

"Yeah, sure. Cool." He agreed trying to recompose himself and stepped back beside Principal Lee.

"Pull it together." She hissed under her breath.

"We're cool." Coach assured her in an unsure tone.

"Who's the zombie? I'm the zombie!" Zed quietly celebrated to himself. Then he turned back to the adults with a serious, guarded expression.

"I can only agree if there are some changes." He declared. Principal Lee gave him a look that said 'oh yeah?' while Coach looked desperate and ready to give him whatever he wanted. "Full integration, for  _all_  zombies." Zed laid out his terms. And Principal Lee was quick to interrupt.

"Oh, excuse me. There's only one little problem. You haven't, won, a game, yet." She iterated every word. Zed cocked his head to the side.

"That's a mere technicality." He disagreed.

"Can you throw my star player a bone?" Coach asked in exasperation. "Not literally." He clarified. Zed rolled his eyes.

"Ok, look. In good faith, I will allow zombies to eat in the cafeteria. And once you start racking in those wins, then we'll talk about those other demands, all right?" She compromised.

"Yeah, deal!" Zed agreed excitedly.

"Deal!" Coach rushes up and hugged Zed. "I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah, see ya, Coach." Zed smiled.

"Deal!" Coach repeated giddily as he walked away. Principal Lee extended her hand to shake.

"Principal Lee! Get in here!" Zed grabbed then pulled her in unexpectedly.

"Oh, gosh." She remarked in shock.

"You're the best!" Zed praised.

"Am I?" She questioned as Zed pulled back to run off. "Wow." She smiled from all the excitement. 

"Well that was easier than I thought. Addy didn't even have to use her magic!" Zed muttered to himself as he walked with a pep in his step. He passed a side hallway and immediately stopped. "Wait. Was that?" He quietly returned to the corner and peaked around. That was definitely not what he expected to see.

Bucky had Zach from  _Bowling for Zoup_  pressed with his back against the wall while their mouths were battling for dominance and their hands roaming each other's bodies. Zed slid back behind the wall and snuck away as quietly as possible. He was pretty sure he'd be dead meat if Bucky caught him spying on his make out session.

It was interesting to see Bucky with a zombie though. Zed was pretty sure he hated zombies. Right? But at the same time, it wasn't really his business to snoop on. He shrugged it off and hurried to tell the others the good news.

XxX

Bucky pulled back, his breathing heavy. "Tell me again how amazing I am." He ordered, attaching his lips to the zombie's neck and earning a quiet moan.

"You-you're incredible. With everything you do." Zach told him between breathes, his hands fisting the cheerleader's uniform. Afraid he'll disappear if he lets go. These feelings exactly what he's been searching for all this time. The affection he deeply desired. "You're perfect." Bucky groaned appreciatively against his skin. "Everyone loves you." Zach whispered. Bucky quickly pulled back. Zach whimpered, instantly missing the warmth of his body against his.

Bucky grabbed the collar of Zach's coveralls and yanked him to be in his face threateningly. "No one  _loves_  me. They don't  _know_  me. They love the  _idea_  of me." Bucky chided. Zach slowly raised a hand to hold Bucky's cheek, looking him directly in the eye.

" _I_  love you." He corrected his earlier statement. Bucky's breathe hitched in his throat and his eyes were wide.

"But you, you just-" Bucky started to protest, but Zach silenced him with another kiss. A softer kiss that was undeniable. Bucky slid his hands up the zombie's chest to cup his cheeks with both hands as he kissed him back, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

How could he have been so blind? Zombies aren't monsters. They're kinder than most humans he's met. He pulled back, just slightly, to look him in the eyes. Zach could see the moisture threatening to spill over the edge.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Bucky said.

"About us?" Zach asked. Bucky shook his head. He lifted his hand away from the zombie's face and pulled up an invisible hood. The two were suddenly engulfed by another pale blue light that diminished as quick as it came.

"Whoa. What was that?" Zach asked. Bucky smirked fondly.

"It's my favorite. A spell of invisibility. No one can see us." He explained. Zach looked around in confusion, he couldn't tell any difference around them. "Go ahead. Touch it." Bucky encouraged. Zach carefully lifted his hand and was met with the slightest resistance, the light returning like a ripple in water.

"It's beautiful." Zach's eye alight with awe as a smile spread across his face. Then he swiftly turned back to Bucky with excitement. "How are you doing this? It's so cool!" His excitement warming Bucky's core. The cheer captain chuckled.

"I'm a witch." He admitted.

XxX

Zed found majority of the other zombies back in the basement classroom. He saw Eliza and a handful of others around Bonzo, who was currently sitting in his desk.

"Hey! Bonzo! Are you ok, Buddy?" Zed asked. Bonzo looked up and smiled wide when he saw Zed.

"Za!" (Yeah!) He said jumping up to hug his friend. Then looked sheepishly at Zed. "Ru'ig zon grizad aza ag?" (You're not mad at me?) He asked. Zed gave him a big smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at all. It actually ended up helping us!" Zed said loud enough for everyone to start listening. "Principal Lee has agreed to let us eat in the cafeteria!" He informed. There were a mix of cheers in excitement, gasps of shock, and grumbles of skepticism.

"You're lying." Eliza called him out.

"I'm not!" Zed argued. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Zach.

"Oh thank Z!" Alonzo dramatically exclaimed, running up and hugging his friend. Zephyr and Roz were close behind, with more questioning than concerned expressions.

"Where the hell did you go?! We were worried sick!" Zephyr questioned. Zach stiffened where he stood but Alonzo was first to turn to his boyfriend with a pout.

"Don't be so mean, Zeph! We just got him back!" Al scolded. Zephyr rolled his eyes.

"Got him back from what exactly? You didn't even let him answer." Zephyr argued.

"From- well- I'm not sure." He admitted smally, sulking back over to his boyfriend to cuddle into his side. Zephyr, of course, welcomed him but didn't lose track of his questioning. And neither did Roz.

"Well? What happened? You were following us to find Bonzo, then you disappeared? We were worried that beam might have crushed you." Roz pointed out with a shiver at the thought. Their commotion had drawn the attention of everyone in the room.

"I-I, um," Zach stuttered. Zed could see his panic and rushed forward to help. If he spilled about Bucky, Addison's secret would be out shortly after.

"Hey! Zach! You finally found your way back! This place is pretty huge, huh?" He assisted, giving Zach the look of 'play along'. It struck him that Bucky is Addison's cousin. They're related. Which means, she must be a witch too! Zach sighed in relief. He wasn't alone with this huge secret.

"Yeah! I got separated from you guys by the beam crashing and had a hard time finding my way back with all the panicking humans!" Zach lied with a nervous laugh. His friends looked amongst themselves for a moment but believed him with Zed's alibi.

Zed gave Zach a subtle nod and Zach mouthed a silent thank you his way.

The door opened again, but this time with a handful of Zombie Patrol Officers. "Zombies line up. You're moving to the cafeteria for lunch." The head officer lady announced.

"See? I told you I wasn't lying." Zed 'I-told-ya-so'd Eliza, who just rolled her eyes in response.

XxX

" _Hello students. This is Principal Lee._ " Her voice came through the PA speakers, sounding cheerful as always. " _As you may have heard, zombie students are now allowed to eat in the cafeteria._ " There were many groans of disgust at her announcement. " _Oh just deal with it._ " She snapped before the sound cut off.

Suddenly the door opened and the zombies eagerly entered, looking around with a mix of amazement and also nervousness at all the humans surrounding them.

"Wow Zed. You really delivered." Eliza complimented as the walked further in towards the food line. Zed smiled wide but then turned to scan the cafeteria. His eyes almost immediately found the blonde he'd been searching for. Addison was already staring up at him from her seat. When their eyes locked, a small smile tugged on her lips. He smiled then continued with the line of zombies.

Each zombie got a tray with a slice of toast and a healthy dollop of some unnamed purée, brain flavored of course.

"Our very own lunch table in the darkest corner, under cheap fluorescent lights, and by the trash cans." Eliza analyzed as they approached their designated table, a tone of excitement evident in her voice.

"I know. It's perfect!" Zed agreed. "Living large and in charge!" He exclaimed. Bonzo then whipped open his lunch box and passed out the small apples he'd packed, juggling a few as he went from his own excitement. All of them thoroughly enjoying their new found freedom.

"I'm gonna go over there." Addison said, Bree caught her arm before she could stand.

"Addy! Are you sure?! Don't you remember what happened at the pep rally?! You almost died because of a zombie!" Bree whisper yelled in worry. Addison smiled at her nervous friend.

"I'm alive because of a zombie! Zed saved me!" She corrected happily. Then her eyes lit up with an epiphany. "You should come with me!" Addison declared.

"What?! No! I can't!" She protested, but Addy already had her dragged out of her chair and they were heading for the zombie's table. They came to a halt at the end of the table and Bree basically hid behind Addison. Zed smiled up at the blonde.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hi." He replied with a sparkle in his eyes. Addison straightened up.

"Um, as they say in Old Zombie Tongue, 'gazar nutty garzane garstick'. I looked it up on the internet." Addison finished, very proud of herself. The other zombies at the table looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, you just thanked me for rubbing peanut butter on your umbrella." Zed told her, suppressing a laugh. The others burst into laughter and even Bree giggled behind her, peaking out to the table of zombies. Her eyes catching on the boy across from Zed, just on the other side of Addison.

"Oh, um... I meant..." Addison had wide eyes in embarrassment but shook it off as she focused on Zed's sweet smile. "Welcome to the cafeteria." She told him sincerely.

"Thanks." Zed thanked breathily. The moment of them just staring at each other drug on for a few long seconds before Eliza interrupted.

"And, um, who is Ms. Bubbles behind you?" Eliza asked insistently.

"Oh!" Addison seemed to snap out of her daze and grabbed Bree by the arm to pull her into the forefront.

"What? Wait! No! I-" Bree whisper fought until she was up in front of all the zombies. She laughed nervously until her eyes connected with Bonzo's. "Hi." She breathed.

"This is Bree! She's my best friend!" Addison introduced.

"It's nice to meet you!" Zed greeted, but Bree didn't even seem to hear him. She and Bonzo's eyes were locked. Addison looked between the two then at Zed who made the same connection. Addison giggled and the sound seemed to break the trance.

"Wh-what? Oh right! Hi!" She greeted the table more confidently than before.

"Zi!" (Hi!) Bonzo replied with a wide smile. He lifted his hands and revealed a little flower made of apple peels. Bree gasped happily and accepted the apple flower.

"Thank you!" She thanked, admiring the little work of art. Eliza frowned.

"The point of having our own table is to avoid people like them." She grumbled to Zed.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to thank Zed for rescuing me from the-" Addison was interrupted by being dragged backwards by both arms. "Excuse me." She excused herself. She saw that Stacey was also roughly steering Bree away from the zombie table. Much of the cafeteria has quieted to watch the commotion among the cheerleaders.

"What are you doing?" Tracey questioned flatly. Addison and Bree look at each other then back to the Acey's.

"I was introducing Bree to my boyfrie-" Lacey lifted a hand at her.

" _Whatever_  you're doing is disturbing your cousin." She cut her off.

"He's been acting strange." Stacey agreed.

"He didn't even show up for lunch!" Tracey added. "And you know how hungry he gets after cheering." He hissed. But Addison could care less about his empty threatening tone.

"What?" Addison asked in concern for her cousin's well-being.

"Look, I know you two are close. And if you care about him, you'll stop seeing that zombie." Lacey warned. The three of them snapped in unison to queue their strutting away.

Addison felt so torn. She loved her cousin so much. He's like a brother to her. But Zed.

"Are you ok, Addy?" Bree asked quietly. Her head turns to see Zed watching her helplessly from his table. Tears welled up in her eyes. And she took off running out of the cafeteria. She didn't know where she was going but being the center of attention from the scene the Acey's created made her uneasy.

Bree let her go, knowing how she felt about Zed, and her cousin. How could she possibly choose between them? She looked down at the peel flower in her hand then back at the table of zombies silently watching her. She felt horrible for them. Would Seabrook ever give them a real chance?

Then she saw Zed jump up and grab his bag, running in the direction Addison had just gone. A sad smile formed on her lips. If there's anyone who can fix this mess, it's those two. She cradled the little gift Bonzo'd given her to her chest and headed back to her original seat, alone.

XxX

Addison had went to the one place she knew she could hide and cry without disturbing anyone. Which just so happened to be the same place that she'd sneak to meet with Zed. And that's exactly where he found her.

"Addy? You in here?" Zed asked as he entered the Safe Room. Her soft sobs bouncing off the sterile, white walls.

"Hi." She greeted between sniffles. Zed sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her to pull her in. She turned to cry harder into his chest. He silently let her cry, holding her against him for comfort. After a few minutes of a good cry, she started to settle back down.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, pulling out of his arms with slouched shoulders. Zed's brows furrowed.

"For what?"

"I-I can't do this." Zed's eyes widened as she looked up at him with an expression of utter heartbreak.

"B-but why now? Everything's starting to look up!" His voice cracking at the end. He then force himself to look away from her, trying his best to hold back the wetness behind his eyes. "What did I do wrong?" Came out in a whisper to himself. Addison quickly and gently grabbed his face to look back into her own tear-filled eyes.

"You haven't done anything!" She assured him. "Please don't think this is because of you." She begged. He searched her eyes for answers. He could see guilt swimming in her tears. He slowly raise his hand, as if to avoid startling her, and cupped her cheek.

"Then why?" He begged for an explanation. She squeezed her eyes shut, the salty liquid sliding down her face in a single, staining stream.

"I can't knowingly choose you over my family." She told him in a whisper. When she opened her eyes, she could still see his confusion and desperation. "Zed, I-I can't hurt my cousin." His expression shows his surprise. She continues. "It's affecting him. They, they said he's acting strange. I-  _we've_  always been there for each other. No matter what!" She explained in a hurry.

She expected him to protest, to argue his own case and make her question her decision. What she didn't expect was for a smile to split his features, or for him to start laughing like she'd told him the funniest joke he'd ever heard. She raises a slightly angry brow and stares at him in confusion until his laughter settles and he wipes the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh man, Addy." He chuckled, wiping under her eyes with his thumb. Even with her little bit of irritation, she didn't stop him.

"Um, excuse me, but, what the hell is so funny?" She asked firmly. He smiled and leaned in to press his forehead to hers. She couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through her chest from the contact.

"Bucky's hooking up with a zombie too." He informed her softly. Addison instantly pulled back to gawk at him.

"You're lying." She said flatly. Zed snorted.

"Why is everyone telling me that today?" He joked but Addison didn't seem amused.

"You're kidding," She refused but paused just the same. "right?" Zed chuckled again.

"I didn't believe it at first either. After I talked to Principal Lee and Coach, I saw him with one of my friends, Zach." He explained.

"But Bucky's hates zombies." Addison argued in disbelief.

"Based on the way his tongue was shoved down Zach's throat, I'd say he doesn't anymore." Zed told her matter-of-factly.

Addison sat there silently for a few moments, thinking, before a smile started to slowly slip across her lips. She suddenly launched herself at Zed and straddle his hips as she kissed him, hard and sloppily. Zed moaned in appreciation, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

When she finally pulled back, they were both out of breathe. "Wow." Zed breathed, causing Addison to giggle.

"That was for saving me." She whispered, then leaned in for another soft, sweet peck. "That's for being a good boyfriend." She teased. They both laughed and spent the rest of lunch cuddling and making out in the Safe Room, out of the sights of their peers. Just a girl and a zombie.

XxX

It was private in the back of Bucky's bright pink van. The perfect place to keep their meeting a secret. Bucky had Zach laid back on the back seat cushion, kissing him hotly as he was rested against him intimately in a tangle of legs with Zach's arms around his neck.

The loud growl of Bucky's stomach halted both of them, Bucky drops his head to land embarrassedly on Zach's shoulder with a groan. Zach chuckles and tightens his embrace on the cheer captain.

"You know I don't judge you for being hungry." He said gently. Bucky lifted his head and stared down into the zombie's eyes.

"I hate how much I have to eat. It makes me work that much harder to keep from gaining weight." Bucky retorted with a pout. Zach's eyes softened before he craned his neck up to brush noses with the witch.

"You won't gain weight by keeping yourself from feeling hungry. You're really active and you need energy if you wanna keep burning it!" He assured him. Bucky sighed and laid relaxed, flush against Zach, and rested his forehead on his. Both of their eyes falling shut in contentment of the contact.

"Where have you been all my life?" Bucky murmured affectionately. He wasn't expecting an answer. He knew the answer. Zombies have been discriminated against since the accident more than 50 years ago. But only now has he realized the human's mistake.

Zach opened his eyes and just watched the serene, comfortable look on his lover's face as they laid together. His adoration for the man on top of him was staggering. Sure, he knew he over reacted a lot. But these feelings towards Bucky surprised even him. He's never felt this way about  _any_  of his previous crushes.  _Any_  of them. Not one!

Bucky's stomach interrupts again with a loud gurgle. Both teens laugh and exchange a few last feather kisses before deciding to head in.

"I'll go in first, then you come in after about 10 minutes." Zach planned out strategically. Bucky stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand softly.

"I honestly don't care if people see us anymore." He admitted. Zach's brows furrowed with concern.

"Won't that make things difficult for you? I don't need a label. I just enjoy being yours." He told him sincerely. Bucky's smile was dazzling and left Zach breathless.

"I want people to know. I think," he paused, "I think I'm falling for you Zach Fairmourn." Zach thought his heart leapt in his chest just hearing those words. He launched into Bucky's arms and they kissed out in the open parking lot, completely uncaring who might pass by and see them. But then Zach pulled back, a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I want you to be sure." He told Bucky, unable to hide the excitement swelling in his chest. "So, let's see how it goes and you can decide later." Bucky smiled softly and nodded his agreement, reluctantly released the zombie to walk back into the school by himself.

XxX

The rest of the school day dragged on as Addison anxiously waited to see her cousin for the chance to talk to him. The final bell rang and Addison scooped up her books and notes quickly before sprinting out the classroom door.

The cheer squad was required, by Bucky, to have practice immediately following school hours everyday for the duration of the year. So she knew exactly where to find him. And she wasn't disappointed.

"Bucky!" She called as she run up behind him. He turned with a sweet smile.

"That's 'Captain Bucky' to you, now that you're on the squad Baby Cous!" He teased, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger lightly. Addison gave him an odd look. This mood, this attitude he was giving off was definitely weird, for Bucky at least.

"Oh kay...?" She questioned suspicious. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back to continue on his path towards the gym. Addison hurried to walk along side him. "So!" She started with a smirk. "What in the world has you in such a good mood?" Bucky stiffened noticeably at her question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He denies nervously. It was Addison's turn for an eye roll. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her so they'd stop walking, to get his full attention.

"Listen Bucky, I think we need to talk. The Acey came up to me and said you were acting weird since the pep rally. I was really worried!" She whined. Bucky glances around at the bustling hall of students and then back to his cousin.

"Ok. We'll talk. But not here." He agreed reluctantly, returning to walk briskly once more. "We're still early so there shouldn't be anyone in the gym yet."

Sure enough, the gym was empty. Bucky motioned for her to follow and they headed behind the bleachers, just in case any unwanted ears decide to try and eavesdrop.

"Ok! We're clear." Bucky told her, avoiding eye contact.

"Bucky, listen, I really like Zed. But you're my cousin!" She grabbed his arm and his eyes darted to meet hers. "I could never let a boy come between us." Bucky softened at that, lifting a hand to brush a long, blonde lock over her shoulder.

"Funny, 'cause I totally can." He said with a sickeningly sweet tone. Addison stared at him in shock for a moment then Bucky started to chuckle. The corner of her lip twitched. "Lighten up! I'm kidding!" He laughed, making his way to sit on one of the support beams under the bleachers. She visibly relaxed and followed to sit beside him. They sat silently for another minute, Addison wondering if Zed really saw what he thought he saw. Bucky certainly hadn't let on to anything like that yet.

"I know zombies are new for all of us, but if you just get to know them-" Bucky closes his eyes and his head dropped, raising a hand to stop her. A wave of worry and fear courses through her chest in anticipation of what he was going to say. She  _really_  likes Zed and doesn't want to give him up, but Bucky is one of her closest family members. How could she give  _him_  up?

"Addison, you don't have to explain anything to me." He said quietly, then looking back up to see her worried and confused expression. He shook his head with a small smile. "I understand what you see in him."

Bucky's face looked a little sad as her told her this, but she could also see the happiness behind it. That's when she knew Zed was right. He like liked a zombie. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a supportive smile of her own.

Bucky searches her face for something Addison wasn't really sure of, then sighed in defeat. "You're so aggravating." He grumbled. Addison squawked in offense.

"What did I do?!" She demanded. Bucky laughs a genuine belly laugh.

"I literally can't keep anything secret from you!" He laughs. Addison found herself joining him until both of their laughter settled and Bucky turned on his perch to face her, Addison doing the same. Something about this felt so nostalgic for the two teens. It's just like old times when they'd share their secrets when they were kids. It's been so long since they'd done something like this. It almost felt like a distant memory now.

"I had to show my magic to a zombie." He blurted our. Addison gaped at him for a second and he continued. "The beam was about to fall at the pep rally and he rushed to help me get out of the way but he was too late and we would've both been crushed if I didn't use my shield spell!" He said rattled out in a rush. Addison giggled at his fearful tone, causing Bucky to look at her curiously.

"It's ok Buck! Zed knows I'm a witch too." She assures him. It seems to take a weight off him as his shoulders relax. "And I know about Zach." She added, he quickly re-stiffens.

"W-what?!" He demands nervously.

"Zed saw you two making out after the pep rally. You really need to use that magic of yours more for your own discretion." She teased with a raised brow and smirk. Bucky's face with lit with a bright red blush, his jaw hanging on its henges.

"I-I," He cleared his throat in an attempt to recompose himself, "I don't care if your zombie boyfriend saw me with mine." His face was trying to stay serious even with his flushed cheeks. Addison nearly squealed as she leapt forward to hug her cousin.

"Bucky! I'm so happy for you!" She cooed happily. Bucky gave her a hug in return then pulled back again. "Aren't zombies great? I can't believe how mistreated they are!" She continued. Bucky nodded in agreement.

"He's so kind and affectionate. I feel such a genuine connection with him, it's, it's insane!" Bucky sighed out of joy. Addison sighed as well, her eyes going daydreamy as she thought about Zed.

"I know exactly what you mean." She agreed. They both sat in their own little bubbles for a minute until they started hearing people entering the gym.

"Shit!" Bucky whispered. The cousins snuck out from behind the bleachers and out a side door to head back in through the front gym doors. The other cheerleaders completely oblivious to their secret meeting.

XxX

"Isn't this great Zach! Look at all the potential rejections you can look forward to!" Zephyr teased as the four zombies looked out on the sea of human students on the other side of the chain link fence. Zach's eyes narrowed on his friend then he followed their eyes to the other students. His face scrunched looking across the different faces.

"Nah. I'm good." He shrugged indifferently. His three friends stopped dead in their tracks and it took him a few paces to notice. He turned back to see all of their eyes wide and mouth dropped open in shock. His brows furrowed. Suddenly all three of them were huddled around him interrogating him with questions.

"Who even are you?!" Roz exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah! Who are you and what have you done with our Zach?!" Alonzo over emotionally asked.

"This is so not like you! What's going on?!" Zephyr demanded. Zach's eyes darted back and forth between the three zombies, panic evident in his expression. Then Roz asked the million dollar question.

"Are you dating someone?!"

Zach froze up. Zephyr and Roz both noticed, realizing what was happening.

"How could you come to that conclusion?! This is Zach we're talking about here!" Alonzo cried, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Zephyr rolled his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend and turning his attention back to Zach.

"You met someone, didn't you." Zephyr stated more than asked.

Zach kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something but would quickly close it from a lack of what to say to them. What was he supposed to say? Of course he didn't want to hide what he and Bucky had together, he wanted to shout it from every roof top in Seabrook or Zombietown and show the world how much he loves this man. Especially from his friends, he wanted to spill and tell them everything.

But he can't. He has to protect him. He has to keep his secret safe. But couldn't he do that while still having a relationship with him?

"Zach!" Roz shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well?" Zach was still stunned for a moment but tried putting on a confident smile.

"Yeah, I did. It's Bucky." He admitted, dreamily staring off into space as he pictured his bright smiling face. You could have heard a pin drop while the information processed in his friend's minds. Then they burst out laughing.

"Phew! You had us worried for a second there Man!" Alonzo teases, throwing his arm over Zach's shoulder and the group continued to walk towards Zombietown.

"Of course you like Bucky! He's the face of Seabrook!" Zephyr pointed out like they should've known.

"I guess you've just never seen such a pretty boy before!" Roz added jokingly. Zach's eyes narrowed and he ducked out of Alonzo's grasp and took a few steps back to stop.

"I'm serious! We kissed and everything!" Zach insisted.

"You're kidding." Zephyr said in denial.

"We're all talking about the same Bucky, right? Bucky. The cheerleader who hates zombies?" Roz asked for clarity.

"Yeah! Well, he doesn't hate zombies. Anymore, at least. But yes! That Bucky!" Zach confirmed.

"Wow. I'm so confused." Alonzo said, instantly lightening the mood and causing all of them to laugh.

"It's ok garzi'ka (zombie pet name for boyfriend). Zach'll explain it to all of us." Zephyr said as he kissed Al's cheek.

"Ok, ok. You have a lot of explaining to do." Roz said looking exhausted from the whole ordeal. "Let's go back to Al's place and talk." They offer. Zach gulps but doesn't argue. He can do this. They're his best friends. They deserve an explanation.

XxX

Addison hadn't seen Zed as much over the next few days. They still snuck to the Safe Room during lunch everyday to talk and cuddle. Addison was starting to crave hugs from the zombie. It always felt so right in his arms, like it was where she was meant to be. Like she was safe, for the first time in her entire life, she was actually safe. Just the thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Addison! Focus!" Bucky ordered. She jumped and remembered that they were having their 'pep talk' before the first football game and she'd started thinking about Zed which completely derailed her focus on cheer. She straightened her back and re-poised herself.

Bucky continued his ranting about the same time as the football team came jogging out onto the field. Her eyes immediately caught the sight of some familiar green hair that matched so well with the pink and green Mighty Shrimp Jersey, the big 'zero' evident on his torso.

He jogged with the team onto the field for warmups but she could tell they weren't too welcoming of their new zombie teammate beside them. He was still smiling brightly either way as he was finally living his dream of playing football on a real team, on a real field, with real people watching.

As he scanned around to take in his surroundings, his eyes caught Addison's and his smile widened further. She took off towards him, ignoring Bucky's protests, and Zed jogged over to meet her.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey!" He greeted excitedly. "Can you believe it? I'm actually going to get to play a real football game!" He looked so happy that it made Addison's heart swell.

"Yeah! And I saw your dad and Zoey up in the bleachers to watch you!" She said to add to his excitement. But to her surprise, his face actually became solemn for a moment.

"Yeah, it's almost perfect." He said with a sad smile. He looked back at his girlfriend to see her concerned expression and chuckled. "I bet Mom would have loved to see me play. She always played catch with me when I was little while Dad was working. I wish she could see me now." He said wistfully.

Addison finally understood how he was feeling and she couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. He chuckled again and returned her embrace, planting a light kiss to the top of her head before she looked up at him.

"I'm sure she's still watching you Zed." She told him softly causing him to smile wide again.

"Zed!"

"Addison!"

Both of them were being called away. Zed glances back at Coach but Addison ignores Bucky once again. He looks back down at her quickly.

"I gotta go." He said.

"I'll be cheering for you!" She assures him happily. His smile dazzled her and she almost didn't have time to kiss him back as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he was gone. She smiled and hurried back to her squad.

Bucky quickly pulled her aside. "What are you thinking?! PDA?!" He questioned. Addison glared up at her cousin.

"I don't care who sees us together. Plus, it was completely innocent. Get over it." She snapped in reply, turning to rejoin the other cheerleaders.

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. She was going to be the death of him. What if his mom and dad was her? They'd freak! Then when they'd question him, well...

He glanced up at the bleachers and saw Zach watching him in concern. He sighed and smiled towards the zombie for reassurance then followed Addison back to his team.

XxX

"Ow." Zed breathed in pain as he laid flattened out on the ground.

"Touchdown Wombats!" The announcer exclaimed over the speakers. Zed quickly rolled over to see the other team celebrating in the end-zone from his fumbled football.

"Ah man." He slammed his face mask into the glass in exasperation. He was being a complete failure. Nothing was working out to his advantage. Now, they were down two touchdowns.

Addison watched from the sidelines helplessly. She was trying her best to cheer her heart out, but it wasn't reaching him. And it was hard to watch him take such a beating on the field.

The buzzer blared to indicate halftime. Both teams making their way to the respective locker rooms, Zed moving considerably slower than the others as he jogged behind them.

"It's halftime and the Mighty Shrimp are getting barbecued, skewered, fried, and flayed." The loud speaker announced. Zed groaned as the crowd booed when he passed.

"Here's what you need to do, okay? I'm only gonna draw this once so pay attention." Coach said as he turned towards the chalk board like he was about to tell them all some big piece of advice. "All you have to do. Move forward. Move all the way forward! Don't go back. There's nothing back here. This is empty. You don't need to go back here. You need to go up here. The end zone is up there." He tried jumping to reach the top from his short stature and broke his chalk stick in the process of his explanation. "Just go... Just move it up. Just move. Just do something!" He turned back to the group and sighed.

"Look, I know we're gonna lose, all right. And you knew it, too. So let's just go out there and... lose better?" He shook his head in defeat and waved them off. "Go team." He said with minimal enthusiasm. The boys started exiting the locker room, bumping and shoving the zombie on their team to make sure he was the last to leave.

"Doggone if you didn't get me dreaming of winning, huh? Oh, shame on me." Coach chuckled as he walked up and clapped a hand on Zed's shoulder pad. "What is happening out there?!" His mood shifted into desperation.

"I-I don't know, Coach. Maybe it's team chemistry, but honestly I'm not sure the team is actually blocking for me." Zed explained helplessly. Coach looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, Zed!" Both Zed and Coach turn to see Principal Lee standing in the doorway, not looking pleased in the least. "I thought we had a deal. You didn't keep your end of it. Hmm? So win this game or it's back to the basement." Principal Lee threatened angrily. "Oh, hey, Coach, great idea! Now people hate us and we're losing!" She added with sarcastic excitement then turned and left.

"What happened to that brute strength I saw at the pep rally?!" Coach demanded, lightly shoving into his chest a few times.

"Oh, my Z-band was-" Zed started to explain.

"Great!" Coach cut him off. "Use that! Take it and use it." He happily left the zombie without listening to another word.

"No, I can't. Coach, no, I can't-" but he was gone. Zed sighed and plopped down on the bench. "Does he even know what a Z-band is for?" He questioned under his breath. "It's not like I have to save Addison again or something." He whispered to himself. A thought suddenly struck him. He jumped to his feet and took off to find the blonde cheerleader.

He found her sipping some water, luckily, away from the other cheerleaders. "Psst! Addison, hey!" He whisper yelled to get her attention. She turned and saw Zed peaking around the corner of the bleachers, he waved for her to follow, and she did. Once they were out of eye or ear shot of anyone, he immediately hugged her. She gladly hugged him back then quickly pulled back to sit him down on the little bench beside them.

"Zed! How are you feeling? Those were some pretty hard hits you were taking." She said, gently lifting one of his arms and using just the slightest bit of healing magic to ease the pain. Her soft strokes along his arm made him sigh in contentment as the burning of his muscles soothed.

"That feels great." He moaned. She giggled. He looked up and her sweet smile made his widen, but it quickly dropped. "Hey! Can you use some magic to give me a little zom-boost?" He asked eagerly. She blinked in surprise.

"A zom-boost?" She laughed. Zed nodded.

"Yeah! Like at the pep rally! I knocked into my Z-band and it de-stabilized, giving me a little extra zombie speed and strength. That's how I was able to get to you in time!" He explained. Addison's brows furrowed in concern.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked. Zed smiled wide at her.

"I can handle it! I did it last time and nothing bad happened!" He assured her. "Besides, if I win, it's a win for all zombies." She thought it over for another moment then nodded her agreement.

"Ok. I trust you." She said with a smile, then reached for his left arm. She covered the metal band with both hands and closed her eyes.

The electromagnetic pulses started to weaken and Zed's body started to shake as black veins once again crept up his arms and neck till it finally reached his eyes. His breaths came out as gruff panting. Addison opened her eyes and looked up quickly to Zed. He rolled his neck back and shook his head from the new strength he felt surging through him.

His darkened, dilated eyes made him look much more intimidating as he looked her straight in the eyes, making her inhale sharply.

"It's ok Addison." He said in a rough voice. He raised a gloved hand and stroked her cheek softly. She let out her breath and smiled at him. He's still her Zed. She didn't completely deactivate his Z-band, after all.

"Zed! Stop!" Both of them turned to see Eliza sprinting towards them. Addison jumped to her feet and met her before she could get to Zed. Eliza grabbed Addison's arm and tried tugging her away. "Come on! He's gone rogue! You need to get away!" Eliza panicked. Addison didn't budge.

"Eliza! Calm down! It's ok. Relax." Addison soothed.

Zed was standing as well but had stepped away till his back pressed the fencing behind him, his fingers gripping the metal to keep him in place. The zombie in him willing him forward to fight but he kept still.

Eliza looked between the two of them in confusion and realized that Zed wasn't fully zombie. Or else he'd be trying to eat his girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She demanded. Addison raised her hands in surrender.

"It's a long story, but just know that Zed's ok. I'll explain later, alright?" Addison offered. Eliza looked at Zed, who nodded and released his hold on the fence and stepped towards them. He leaned down and planted a kiss to Addison's lips that lingered an extra few seconds before he forced himself to pull back.

"Gross." Eliza interrupted. Addison giggled, grabbed Zed's helmet and put it firmly on his head.

"Go crush it out there!" She encouraged. Zed has a new bounce to his step as he hurried back out to the field.

"What's going on." Eliza demanded more than asked. Addison sighed in defeat.

"Ok, so Zed was getting creamed out there so he asked me for a little 'zom-boost'." She explained. Eliza crossed her arms and raised a brow to say 'keep-going-'cause-I-know-there's-more-to-it'. Addison gulped but knew she could trust Eliza. She's Zed's best friend. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her friend. Right?

"Do you trust me?" She asked the green haired girl in front of her. Eliza shifted uncomfortably and uncrossed her arms.

"I mean, I guess." She agreed.

Addison extended a hand to ask for hers. Eliza cautiously dropped her hand in Addison's palm up. Addison yanked a pin out of her hair and carefully pricked Eliza's finger. Eliza grimaced from the poke but was too intrigued to make Addison stop. The blonde glanced up at her in hesitation.

"I'm completely trusting you. So don't freak out, ok?" Addison told her sincerely and waited for Eliza's nod of understanding before taking a deep breath. A faint white glow covered Addison's hand and she waved it over Eliza's wounded finger. The blood disappearing and her finger healed. Eliza ripped her hand away and examined it frantically.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Calm down, it's ok Eliza." Addison soothed. Eliza looked up at the cheerleader and remembered her saying she was trusting her. It must be to keep this secret. Eliza composed herself to the best of her ability.

"What was that?" She asked calmly. Addison offered her a smile of appreciation.

"It's magic." She explained simply. Eliza scoffed.

"Magic isn't real!" Then she paused. "Is it?" Addison giggled.

"Oh it's very real!" She teased, gesturing towards her finger. Eliza glanced down at her appendage briefly then back to Addison.

"But how?" She asked in a mix of astonishment and disbelief. Addison could tell Eliza was reacting well, for the most part, and she could trust her fully.

"I'm a witch!" She informed her cheerfully. But then the whistles started to blow and Addison hurried to pull Eliza along by the wrist. "Let's go! The game's starting back up!" She said with an excited smile. Eliza stumbles at first but quickly caught her footing and followed close behind.

"Wow. Zed sure knows how to pick 'em, huh?" She joked and Addison laughed till they could finally see the field, just as they hiked the first play. Zed was like a bulldozer. Taking out anyone who stood in his path till he was in the end zone. Addison jumped up and down screaming in excitement and Eliza was smiling ear-to-ear. The crowd was going crazy. Cheering on the zombie for once. Eliza hugged Addison quickly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you! As long as he's safe, I'll trust you. I gotta get back to my seat. I'll see ya around!" Eliza said loud enough for Addison to hear before hurrying back to the rest of the zombies. Addison took that as her cue to sneak back to the squad, which she did expertly. Only Bucky noticing but ignored her disappearance anyways.

The rest of the game was a breeze for Zed. He carried the team to victory for the first time in ages and all of Seabrook was on their feet to cheer for him.

Addison was the first to run out onto the field and embrace him, putting one hand on his Z-band around her back and giving it a jolt. Zed jumped in surprise but Addison held him against her, whispering soothingly in his ear as the electrical pulses evened back out to normal. He was panting and out of breath but no one would know anything was wrong since he just finished the game.

"You were amazing!" She exclaimed when he was re-stabilized. He took off his helmet and smiled that dazzling smile that made her forget her own name before swiftly leaned in to capture her lips, kissing her passionately for everyone to see. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his affections. He finally pulled back with his bright smile.

"All thanks to you. You're the amazing one Addy." He told her sweetly.

"Addison Davis! You keep that mouth to yourself young lady!" Zed quickly pulled away from her at the threatening tone of her father. Addison just laughed.

"Let me know if you need some healing later, ok?" She offered, backing away slowly to meet up with her parents. Zed smiled and nodded. The whole team of football players then swarmed him and lifted him onto their shoulders as they paraded around their MVP.

XxX

The next few weeks felt like a blur. Three more games and three more wins. The first winning streak for the football team in decades.

And with Zed's new status as football superstar, it was hard to find a moment of alone time. Eyes were always on him. But this day in particular, Addison really needed a little alone time. Between helping Zed with his Z-band and the extra cheer practices to keep up with the football team's success, Addison felt drained.

"Hey." She greeted softly. Zed's brows furrow in concern.

"You ok Addy?" He asked, rubbing her upper arms affectionately. She smiled weakly up at him and nodded.

"Can we, um, go talk? Somewhere quiet?" She asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her through the halls towards the Safe Room they've dubbed as their personal meeting spot. Zed got a lot of high fives along the way and had to politely decline an autograph or two since he was determined to give Addison his full attention while he had the chance.

They got to the Safe Room and Zed checked around to make sure they were clear before closing the door behind them. Addison immediately let her beauty spell down and her hair shortened back to her natural white bob. She sighed tiredly. Luckily Zed was close because her knees gave out underneath her and she would have collapsed had he not been there to catch her.

"Whoa whoa! Addy! Hey!" He frantically scooped her up and laid her down on one of the beds. "Hey! Say something Addy!" Zed begged for reassurance. Addison groaned and weakly grabbed at his shirt. He scooted closer to make it easier for her. "I'm right here. Just tell me what you need. I'll get you anything you want." He told her in a quieter voice in case her head hurt from a headache. She pressed her palm gently to his cheek.

"I'll be ok. Just," She took in a shaky breath. "tired." She finished. Zed's concern didn't lessen from her feeble attempt to reassure him. "Can you stay with me? For a little while?" She asked softly.

"Of course!" He agreed quickly, standing to climb over her. He sat with his back against the wall and pulled her up to rest in his lap, holding her gently. She laid her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath of his scent next to his neck, sighing contently as her body relaxed against him. She really loved these little moments of spending time with him.

Within moments, she was asleep. Zed was internally freaking out but knew he had to stay calm for her. Her breathing slowed and evened out, he knew she was unconscious. He took the opportunity to avoid her arguing and grabbed her bag from beside him to dig out her phone.

He pulled up the contact "Momma Bear" and started typing out a text.

_'Hi Mayor Missy, this is Zed on your daughter's phone. Addison was feeling really tired and passed out. But luckily we weren't around other students so, um, they didn't see her hair. I didn't know what to do so I'm sitting with her in the Zombie Safe Room. She doesn't know I'm texting you, but I figured it'd be best to ask you for help.'_

It wasn't even a full minute before Addison's phone vibrated with a response.  _'Stay put! Keep the door secured till Dale and I can get there.'_

Zed sighed and dropped her phone back in her bag. He looked down at her face as she rests peacefully on his chest. He understood  _why_  she had to cover up her natural hair to hide from that Raven jerk, but damn was her white hair beautiful.

He lifted a hand to gently brush the platinum strands behind her ear. And her skin, lightly sun kissed and perfect. Her lips, pink and kissable. He always went crazy for her sweet taste whenever she let him steal kisses. And her amazing sky blue eyes. He realized she was looking up at him and he'd leaned down with his face inches from hers.

       

Her eyes were hooded as she stared in anticipation at his lips. He closed the gap to press his lips to hers, pouring out his adoration for this girl. He cupped her cheek with his palm and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Addison gripped his shirt in her fist as she returned his affections. Just being with him made her feel better, like he was her own personal battery to give her a recharge. She thought it might just be her mind playing tricks on her or wishful thinking but she honestly didn't care. Having time with him was all she wanted and she'd give him her full attention as long as they were together.

But her eyes shot open when the image of his shadow covered, agonized face flashed across her mind, easily taking her breath away as she gasped and tears began to pour. Zed was stunned by her sudden mood swing and held her tight as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Addy? What's going on?" He asked softly.

"I'm so scared, Zed." She wept. He could feel his heart breaking with every cry that escaped her. But what in the world could she be so scared of? Was this Raven guy really that scary? Was there something she's not telling him? Or is it from the fainting scare? Was she working too hard? Was  _he_  working her too hard with the Z-band manipulation?

"Oh my Z, I'm so sorry Addy." Zed whispered as he hugged her tighter.

Addison sniffed back her next sob. "Zed, what-" She didn't get to finish when the Safe Room door clicked. That could only mean someone with a key was entering, since it had been secured. Both teens stiffen and whip around to see who it was.

The door swung open and both Addison's parents rushed inside, re-securing the door when they were safely inside. Addison looked at them in surprise as they rushed her, pulling her off Zed and into their arms for hugs.

"Oh Addison! We were worried sick!" Missy gushed.

"Are you ok Sweetie? You're not hurt, are you?" Dale asked earnestly.

"No, Dad, I'm fine! What are you guys doing here?" She countered in confusion.

"Zed messaged me for help." Missy explained nonchalantly. Addison blinked from shock then slowly turned towards the zombie in question with a look mixed with astonishment and annoyance. Zed gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. Missy grabbed her daughter to face her again.

"Don't get mad at him! What else was he supposed to do?" She asked rhetorically. Addison opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it without having a rebuttal.

"Besides, we have more important issues to discuss." Dale interjected, giving Addison a pointed look the his eyes flickering towards Zed. Addison gulped. "How long has he known about your hair? How much does he  _really_  know?" He interrogated in a quiet tone, though Zed could hear every word.

Addison wiggled out of her parent's grasps and stepped back to stand beside Zed, grabbing his hand firmly. "I don't have to hide who I am from him. I trust Zed with my life because he loves me for  _me_." She told her parents with determination, knowing they weren't going to take this lightly.

Missy tried to put on her sympathetic tone, like she knew how Addison felt, and took a step forward as she said, "Let's go have this conversation at home Honey." But Addison took a step closer to Zed and clung to his arm like a life line. Missy returned to her husband's side in surprise.

"Zed already knows everything." She stated matter-of-factly, both her parent's jaws dropping open in shock. "And I'm fine. I don't need to leave school for the day. I'm sorry I worried you, but you really don't need to be here." She said in annoyance, keeping a tight grip on Zed's hand as she pulled him along to pass them and headed for the door. Both of them were visibly stunned and just watched wide eyed as the teens walked by.

But before her fingers could touch the handle, Zed gave her a tug to stop her. "Addy, your hair." He reminded her. Her free hand flew up to touch the shortened locks. He could see her debate crossing her mind before she sighed heavily and snapped her fingers to re-lengthen the white strands into blonde ones. She looked up at him with conflicted eyes. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance. "You're beautiful either way." He said, making her smile.

The two left the adults standing frozen in the Zombie Safe Room and returned to their normal school schedule. "You sure you're ok? You should probably rest, right?" Zed asked worriedly. Addison let out a soft laugh and stopped them both to pull him down to press his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"The longer I'm with you, the better I feel." She admitted. Zed smiled and opened his eyes to gaze into hers.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He agreed, leaning in to steal a quick kiss in the crowded hallway.


	4. Part 4 {Finale}

After school, Addison walked towards the exit holding Zed's hand. She glanced around and saw her cousin chatting with the Acey's. She was quick to redirect their path. Zed didn't argue as he followed along.

"Hey Bucky, can I talk to you for a second?" She interrupted. Bucky glances between her and the tall zombie beside her then turned back to his three stooges.

"Rest up for the game tomorrow. We'll meet up before school." Bucky dismissed. All three kept suspicious eyes on Zed as they passed him, still not trusting of the zombie race. Bucky rolled his eyes, then once they were out of sight he relaxed with a sigh.

"Geez Cous, you know you can just ditch the dodos if the stress you out that much." Addison commented in amusement, making Zed chuckle beside her. Bucky was much less entertained, giving them both a glare.

"They're my assistant captains. I can't just 'ditch' them." He replied sourly. "So what's up?" He asked in a more concerned tone. He could see the dark circles under her normally bright eyes. "You, uh, don't look so great."

"Gee thanks." She replied, only getting another eye roll in answer before she continued. "I need to spend more time with Zed today." She told him flat out. Bucky instantly snorted.

"I do not need to know that." He teased. Addison shook her head.

"Not like that, you perv." She laughed. "I fainted at lunch today. I've been over exerting myself." She said suggestively, referring to her magic. Then she squeezed Zed's hand for support as she got more serious. "I know it's gonna sound crazy, but Zed's like an energy battery for me." This surprised both boys and it was obvious that this was the first time Zed was hearing it. He tightened his hand around hers to show he was there for her in response.

"A battery? Wait. You fainted at lunch?!" Bucky whisper yelled worriedly. Addison nodded and leaned into Zed's side tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm completely wiped. But whenever I'm able to spend some time with him, I feel like I get a little boost of energy." She explained. Zed unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled before returning her attention to her cousin.

"So what do you need me for? Just go hang out somewhere." Bucky was obviously confused.

"My parents know about me fainting. They'll definitely be waiting out front to pick me up and take me home." Addison sighed.

"I'm sorry." Zed apologized. Addison just hugged him a little tighter.

"It's ok. You didn't know what else to do." She assured him. Then turned back to Bucky with desperate eyes. "I was hoping you could at least go make an excuse for me?" She basically begged.

"I'll try and sweeten the deal if you can give us a ride to the old power plant." Zed chimed in. "So what d'ya say? Can you help us out?" Bucky's brow raised curiously.

"Not that I needed much 'sweetening' since she's my favorite cousin, but yeah. I'll help you." Bucky agreed, turning to head for the exit to get rid of his aunt and uncle.

It only took a second before they spotted him. "Bucky!" Missy called, dramatically waving him over. Bucky took a deep breath and stood up straight as he walked over. "Have you seen Addison? She wasn't feeling well earlier and we came to take her home." Bucky put on his fake, respectful smile that he used anytime he talked with the adults.

"Yeah, she told me about what happened. But I'm having a mandatory practice and she has to be there." His face hiding any signs of a lie, he was so good at it because of his parents. Missy looked extremely concerned but it was Dale who spoke up.

"But Bucky, she's not feeling well. She needs to rest." He argued. Bucky shook his head.

"Mandatory is mandatory. I can't show her favoritism just because she's my cousin. But don't worry. I'll just have her sit out and watch this practice so she can rest up." Bucky compromised. Both of them seemed to relax with that. "I'll bring her home after so you guys don't have to get back out." With that, Bucky turned to leave.

"O-ok! Thank you Bucky!" Missy called behind him, earning an eye roll that they didn't see.

When he got back inside the school, Addison was sitting on a bench by herself.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked as he walked up. Addison shrugged tiredly.

"He said he needed to do the 'sweetening'." She said with air quotes and a giggle. Bucky's head dropped as he put his hands on his hips.

"He's such a dork." He commented. Addison sighed happily.

"I know. Isn't he cute?" She replied. Now Bucky was laughing.

"Yeah yeah. You've got a cute zombie boyfriend." He chuckled. "Come on. Let's start heading for the car." He said, offering her a hand.

Zed found them when they were halfway out, he insisted on giving Addison a piggy back ride so they could move a little faster, not that she objected. She snuggled into him and let her eyes flutter closed as she relaxes against his back.

"Don't fall asleep yet Addy." Zed whispered softly, rubbing circles with his thumbs where he held her legs close to the knees. Addison nodded sleepily.

They finally reached Bucky's van, which was not very discreet  _at all,_  but what other choice did they have? Zed helped Addison into her seat then climbed in himself, Addison almost instantly falling asleep when she leaned against him. Bucky started the engine and they were on their way.

"So the old power plant huh? It not, like, radioactive anymore right?" The cheer captain asked as he pulled out the of school parking lot. It made Zed laugh.

"No, it's completely safe. The only thing radioactive anymore is deep in the ground. That's why plants don't grow on our side of the barrier." Zed told him. Bucky hummed in understanding. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Um, what's the 'sweetening' you're doing for this deal?" Bucky asked, his voice sounding curious and vulnerable, like he was hesitant even ask. Zed chuckled.

"You'll see." Zed teased with a smile. It wasn't very long till they reached their destination and all got out of the van, Zed having to gently wake Addison out of her nap to go inside. Zed leads the way to an elevator, taking them down to the main level.

"Didn't you say the ground is radioactive?" Bucky asked skeptically. Zed rolled his eyes.

"I said  _deep_  underground." Zed emphasized. "Plus, do you think I'd bring Addy somewhere unsafe? I promise you're fine." Bucky scoffed and crossed his arms. Addison smiled.

"Relax Buck, when's the last time we've went exploring? It'll be fun!" She encouraged. Bucky remembered the last time they'd been out exploring. He was 11 and she was 9. It ended in her falling out of the tree and breaking her arm. And he was severely punished by his parents. The thought made him shiver.

"Don't remind me." He said. Addison giggled.

The elevator signaled with a ding that they've reached their floor and they exited into a wide open area. Bucky walked slowly across the room, taking in the surrounding in amazement and Addison looked around in awe at all the neon paintings along the walls and pillars.

"Wow." She whispered. Zed came up beside her and turned her attention to a large mural.

"It's Zombie Tongue. We have a rich language. Twenty-three different words for brains." Zed explained.

"Whoa." She laughed lightly. "So, you like a girl with brains?" She teased, making a clawing gesture with her hands like she was a zombie herself that just might attack him for  _his_  brain.

"You know that's super offensive." Both of the humans jump from the new voice. Zach. Bucky's eyes widen. Addison's are wide as well but in fear that she'd actually offended the zombies.

"Oh, no, no, no. It was just a joke. I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. Both Zach and Zed laugh heartily.

"I'm teasing you! That was funny!" Zach waved her off. Addison sighed in relief.

"But definitely don't let Eliza hear that. She'd freak." Zed warned playfully.

Then Zach turned to face Bucky. "Hey." He breathed out a greeting. They hadn't been able to see each other much this week with all the cheer practices and sneaking around to keep their affair as secret.

Bucky didn't even say a word. He rushed towards the zombie and crashed his lips to his. Zach made a slightly surprised squeak but quickly recovered, kissing the cheerleader back with equal passion.

"Sweetening?" Addison whispered for clarity.

"Sweetening." Zed confirmed quietly.

He nudged her arm and took her hand to lead her away to give them some privacy. When they took a turn into a slightly smaller room, Addison gasped from the sight.

"This place is beautiful." She told him.

"It's a Zombie Light Garden." He explained.

"It seems so peaceful." She mused. He smiled, continuing to gently guide her along at a leisurely pace.

"I thought you might like it here." He agreed, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him and his soft, loving smile took her breath away. He walked them back until his legs bumped the platform and he sat down, now being more eyes level with her. "Do you want to sleep? Or..." his question drew out and she knew what he was asking. He wanted to kiss her. But he wanted her permission. She smiled fondly and stepped between his legs to be closer as she leaned in.

Their lips meet and the sparks fly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Her kisses started to become hungry, the energy between them fueling her. He slid his hands down her back till he gripped her thighs and lifted her up, she willingly startled his waist never breaking their lip's contact.

Her heart was racing and she could feel her exhaustion evaporating. Zed couldn't believe the feeling he had for this girl. It didn't even matter that they haven't know each other for that long, he's never felt so alive!

He pulled back just enough for them to suck in some much needed air. Zed looked up into her eyes as they panted in each breath.

"I love you so much Addison." He told her softly. Addison inhaled sharply. It wasn't like this was the first time he's told her he loves her. But that look, that tone, this touch, it was all so sincere and  _intense_.

"Zed." She breathes, leaning in to capture his lips again for a moment then pressed her forehead to his. "No words can describe my love for you." She whispers. Zed sighs in bliss, making her giggle. He tightens his hold on her affectionately.

"You should rest." He murmurs, brushing his nose along hers. She smiles and swings her leg over to reposition herself in his lap, cuddling up against his chest. It's not long before she's fast asleep in his arms.

XxX

"Was I everything you'd hoped for with Zed's deal?" Zach joked with the cheerleader under his arm. Their legs dangled over the end of the platform not too far from the ground. Bucky scoffed at his question.

"I had no idea what he was planning," Bucky said in an annoyed tone but then softened, "but you're a better added bonus than I ever could have expected." Zach smiled down at him.

"Aww! Babe!" Zach gushed, tightening his hold around Bucky's shoulders playfully. Bucky laughed and cuddled into his side. It was so nice to have some time for them to just relax and hang out. No pressure or fear. Just a boy and a zombie.

XxX

The next day, Addison felt rejuvenated. She walk toward the lunch room alongside Zed under his arm with her head held high and a smile plastered on her face. But then.

"Hey Addison!" She turned around to see Zach running up to her, very out of breath like he'd been running around all over the place looking for something.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked in concern. Zach's face was twisted in worry.

"Have you seen Bucky? I don't think he's at school today." He asked in a rush. Addison's brows furrowed.

"Bucky's not here?" She countered. Zach shook his head.

"I even sucked it up and asked the Acey's and they hadn't seen him either. He was supposed to meet them before school and never showed." He told her as his panic started to return. Zed ended his previous conversation with a football fan and turned his attention to them.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw how worried they both looked. Addison turned to look up at him.

"Bucky's missing." She said on the verge of tears.

XxX

After news got out that Bucky was no where to be found, school was dismissed and all school activities were cancelled, including the football game. Everyone instructed to use the buddy system to head home. Zed, of course, refused to leave Addison's side and walked her home.

Addison's mom immediately got ahold of her sister when they got there. Addison insisted that they might have hurt him, if they figured out he was seeing a zombie. Not only a zombie, but a  _boy zombie._

"Ok. Keep in touch." A pause. "Bye." Missy hung up the phone and set it down solemnly. Shaking her head with all the eyes in the room looking to her for answers. Addison threw herself into Zed's side as the flood gates opened. Zed ran his free hand through his hair while the other held Addison comfortingly.

"She seemed confused and concerned. But she had no idea where he was." Missy explained, mostly towards her husband.

"But was she lying?! You know how crazy they are about making him perfect!" Addison outburst. Missy sighed, knowing her daughter was right, but shook her head.

"She sounded sincerely confused, mildly worried if that." She told her daughter. Dale then turned to Zed who was the odd man out in this family matter.

"I think it might be best if you head home for the night Zed." Dale insisted. Addison was about to protest, but Zed rubbed her back soothingly. She turned to him.

"It's ok." He assured her with a small smile. "You need some time with your family." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be just a call away." He added quietly against her skin. She reluctantly nodded her agreement and walked him to the door.

"I'll call you if there's any updates." She told him. He nodded and kissed her softly.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He assured her. She tried to force a smile. He could tell it wasn't genuine but he couldn't blame her either. One of her closest family members has gone missing. "I love you." He told her. He wasn't even sure if she'd heard what he said because she just nodded as she stared blankly at the ground with dried tears staining her cheeks. He turned and headed home.

There was no denying the hurt that pinged his heart at her absence when talking to him. They had just shared just an emotional, connecting evening together the night before and now she seems so distant when he's just trying to be supportive.

He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. She's worried about her cousin. He forced those other negative thoughts to the back of his mind. This was a tough time and he was being selfish. Addy needs his support right now more than ever. He hurried home and waited for any phone calls to keep him updated.

XxX

Missy sat on the couch next to Addison, mindlessly stroking her daughter's hair comfortingly. Of course the teen wasn't paying much attention as she leaned against her mother. Dale has been making phone calls and working to try and get his patrol to start looking for any signs of his nephew. So the girls were left to wait.

With a heavy sigh, he enters the living room and both of them hurried to their feet, looking at him hopefully. He didn't look thrilled, which wasn't a good sign.

"Any news?" Missy asked eagerly. Her husband nodded, getting Addison's hope up.

"They found his van. He must have almost been home when he was abducted." He explained. Addison's heart sank. Missy immediately hugged her, knowing she'd be on the verge of another breakdown but she held it in.

"We need to go search for him! Start an actual search party!" Addison suggested instead. Dale thought it over for a moment and agreed with a sad smile.

"That's a good idea Honey. We'll tell people to meet at your school in the morning. I'll go make a couple phone calls." He said encouragingly.

"I will too. I'll be in my room if you hear anything else." Addison told her parents as she hurried up to her room.

She shut the door and hurried to her phone. Dialing Zed's number first. One and a half rings in and Zed answered with a huff like he'd run across the phone to catch it. She found herself giggling from how cute he was for the first time since that morning.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied in relief that she sounded even the slightest bit happier. "Anything?" He asked.

"Yeah. They found his car. He didn't even make it home last night." Saying the words out loud made her want to puke. It's  _her_  fault Bucky was missing. Zed could tell by her sudden silence what she must be thinking.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You never could've predicted something like this would happen. Don't blame yourself." He told her softly. She cleared her throat to choke back the tears that wanted to rear their ugly heads.

"Right." She agreed. "We're going to start a search party. First thing in the morning. People are meeting at the school." She explained.

"I'll be there." He said without hesitation. She smiled fondly.

"Thanks. It means a lot." She told him with a wavering voice. Zed wished he could be by her side to hold her while she cried, but he did the next best thing and whispered comforting nothings to her and let her let out all the bad feelings. Better out than in, after all.

XxX

The clouds were beginning to roll, a very unnerving atmosphere in the air as everyone showed up to volunteer for the search party. Addison and Zed's families were the first to show up followed shortly by Principal Lee and Coach. Zed quickly rushed to embrace Addison when their eyes locked.

"How ya holdin' up?" He asked softly, kissing her head lovingly. Addison felt like crying, but she wasn't going to let it show for the sake of leading the search party. She forced a smile and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine once we find my cousin." She told him. Zed could see right through her smile. He knew how upset she was on the inside. He hugged her again for a quick tight squeeze as extra support.

Then Zach and his friends shortly after. Addison ran up to hug Zach as soon as she saw him, the dried tears straining his cheeks as evidence of his affection for her cousin. When her arms wrapped around him, a soft whimper escaped the zombie.

"We're going to find him." Addison whispered. Zach nodded against her shoulder with wet tired eyes. Zed and the remaining three members of  _Bowling for Zoup_  approach solemnly, wanting to offer their support to the one's most affected by the disappearance of Bucky.

Eliza arrived with Bonzo and Bree to support their friends, even though they weren't Bucky's biggest fans. They'd never wish for him to disappear. Especially since they know how their friends felt about him.

"We're here to help." Eliza offered when she approached the group. Addison smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot." She said gratefully.

The adults were a little distance away, discussing a game plan with Zoey clung to Zevon's hand while the teens comforted each other. All of Seabrook was aware of the missing cheerleader and were asked to report any sightings of the teen, but they've gotten no leads.

It was almost the set time for the search to begin and Addison felt a wave of bitterness and anger that her aunt and uncle, Bucky's own parents, were nowhere to be found either. Not even the Acey's could take the time to show up for him.

But then she looked at the group of friends that were there. A few faces were people she didn't know. Some were cheerleaders, football players. Even some adults had shown up to volunteer. Her heart swelled with thankfulness that all these people had come to support and help in the search for Bucky.

Until it suddenly started to get unusually darker as the clouds thickened. Everyone looked around in confusion. But then a man started strolling towards the group. His clothing strange for anyone in Seabrook, or anywhere for that matter. The man carried a tall staff, the wood intricately carved and a vibrant red stone cradled between three spikes at the top. He wore olden day black robes that looked like they were from medieval times with a hood covering his face and a cloak of pitch black feathers draped over his shoulders that sprawled down his back. His belt adorned with various bottles and trinkets, a dagger on his right hip.

       

But Addison's eyes were on the pendent hanging around his neck. The caged red heart that still beat with a fault red glow against his chest. Her great grandmother's heart.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the renaissance is over." Eliza quipped loudly for the man to hear clearly. He halted in his tracks with his staff making a loud click against the concrete. His head turns towards the group of teens. Addison shivers when she sees from under his hood a smirk spread across his lips.

"Yeah yeah. You're really intimidating. Look, we'd love to play dress up with you Dude, but we're kinda busy." Eliza continued. Addison rushed her friend and covered her mouth quickly with her hand. Zed watched his girlfriend's frantic actions in confusion, glancing over at the adults and noticing her parents were both wide eyed and stiff as well. Realization struck him. Eliza squirmed out of her restraint. "Relax Addison! This old coot isn't gonna do anything." Zed hurried to Addison's side.

The man laughed a menacing chuckle, chills running down everyone's spines, though most not completely sure why.

"It seems we have an audience for our little reunion." He mused.

"Raven." Dale hissed at the hooded man. Addison's eyes were wide with fear and she stopped breathing for a moment. Zed quickly grabbed and pulled her against him protectively.

"I won't let you go." He told her. She relaxed slightly and nodded into his chest.

"I'm so glad I could assemble you all together so easily." Raven mused cooly.

"What do you mean  _you_  assembled us?" Addison demanded in anger. Raven turned to look at her, his eyes glinting from under the shadow of his hood.

"No. Addison." Missy's voice was soft and panicked as the severity of the situation crashed down on her. "Addison!" She exclaimed, from a few yards away. She took off in a run towards her daughter, out from behind the protection of her husband.

"Nah ah ah." Raven scolded in an arrogant tone, sending a blast of energized air directly at the Mayor.

"Missy!" Dale screams in horror, rushing forward with just enough time to wrap his arms around her before the blast slammed into them both and sent them flying into a wall. There were numerous screams of shock and fear.

"Mom! Dad!" Addison cried. Zed held her back from running out into the line of fire.

"Addison! Stay there! Agh!" Dale ordered before he was overcome with the pain.

"How cute." The man scoffed coldly.

"What the hell?" Eliza exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Bree chimed in.

"Sir! Please! I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement!" Principal Lee tried to defuse the situation nervously. The man didn't even turn in her direction as he pointed his staff at them and sent her, Coach, and Zevon with Zoey in his arms flying like her parents. All of them smacking into the wall.

"Dad! Zoey!" Zed yelled in horror. His father wasn't moving but Zoey was safe as her father had taken majority of the impact. She sat up and was trying to shake him awake.

"Oh my god!" One of the zombies behind Addison screamed. Then chaos broke loose as many of the volunteers scattered with shrills of terror filling the air. Raven smirked happily as he started shooting blasts around the areas of the scared humans, creating a path of destruction with uprooted trees and structures crumbling from the power of his attacks.

Addison held tightly onto Zed's arm and stood in front of him, and their friends. Zach knew about her abilities and forced his friends to stay close even though they didn't agree without an argument by any means. Eliza doing the same with Bonzo and Bree, Bonzo clinging to the two girls as he shook with fear.

"It's ok Bonzo. Addison's got this." She paused then asked Zed with a doubtful tone. "Doesn't she?" Zed wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to them but heard her hesitant voice and put out an arm to direct them behind him.

"Yeah. She's got this. Just stay behind us." He assured.

"Got  _what_  exactly?! I don't want to die!" Bree cried.

"Yeah! Can someone please explain what the hell is going on and why you guys aren't freaking out right now?" Zephyr added as he, Al, and Roz clung to the back of Zach.

Before anyone can respond, Raven turns back towards the small group still standing firm in their spot. His staff starts to glow as a ball of fire starts to form, then swiftly send it flying directly towards them. Addison gasps but thinks quick exclaiming, "Water!" Lifting her hand and blasting a stream of liquid from her hand.

The two forces collide, creating an exploration of steam and smoke that covered the whole area.

As the smoke cleared, Bucky's unconscious form became visible floating upright limply beside the crazed man. The teen's face bruised and battered. His signature cheer uniform ripped and torn, showing additional bruises across his body.

"Bucky!!" Zach's horrified scream rang out. His friends grabbing ahold of him as he tried to fight them off to rush to the cheerleader's aid. "Bucky! What'd you do to him?! Give him back!!" Zach demanded as tears streamed down his face, a range of anger and fear for his safety fueling his emotions. Even with his three friend's holding him back, he was now beside Addison out in front.

The sorcerer laughed menacingly next to his captive, snatching him by his hair to raise his face towards the group. Even in his unconscious state, Bucky's face still morphed in pain and discomfort.

Zach continued to struggle against their holds. "Bucky!" He sobbed, desperately wanting to make sure he's ok.

"You want him? Let's make a trade. A witch for a witch." Raven bargained evilly. Zach's head shot over in Addison's direction with wide eyes. Zed put his arms around her and pushed her behind him.

"Never gonna happen." Zed snapped. Raven frowned.

"Hm. Is that so?" He said unamused. "With the spell I have him under, I could just snap his neck and end him now."

"No!! Don't you dare hurt him!" Zach snarled, resuming his fight to get free of his friends.

"Zach." Addison called soothingly. Zach froze in his attempt at freedom and looked at her with wide, tear filled eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry. Bucky's strong." She assured. Her words only made his tears flow more freely as another sob escaped his throat and he basically went limp in his friend's arms as he stared at Bucky from afar.

Addison stepped out from behind Zed. "You guys take cover. This could get messy." She said. Eliza nodded, grabbing Zed's arm but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere." Zed pronounced. Eliza threw her hands up in exasperation but did as Addison told her to, taking Bree and Bonzo to hide at a safer distance. The witch smiled at the zombie still behind her then let her face harden as she turned forward.

"Raven!" She shouted. The evil sorcerer's eyes darted back to her. She let down her beauty spell of disguise to let her natural white hair be known. "I'm the one you're after. Let's end this." She demanded in a low voice. The older man's smile widened into a sinister grin, visible even from under his hood.

Before he could attack however, Bucky landed a hard elbow to his ribs and a swift kick to his chest. Raven cried out in pain and stumbled back, dropping his staff and hunched over. His hand grabbing the caged heart and seemed to drain energy from it. Bucky, also stumbling, hurried away from the psychopath and was greeted by the arms of Zach.

"About damn time, Cous!" He scolded, but Addison laughed.

"You know breaking black magic spells can take some time." She countered. Bucky straightened up and immediately doubled back over from his bruised or broken ribs, he couldn't tell which.

"Careful! You'll make it worse." Zach said worriedly. Bucky straightened again through the pain and looked him in the eyes.

"I have to protect my cousin. She's been the only person I could turn to for a long time." He explained, then wiped the trail of tears from Zach's cheek with his thumb. "I'll come back alive so I can start turning to you instead." Zach held in his whimper and swallowed it back down.

"You better." He choked out. Bucky smiled fondly then turned to Zach's friends.

"Get somewhere safe. Don't let him out of your sights." He ordered. All three zombies nod in understanding and force Zach to follow them away from the impending fight.

Zed grabbed Addison's wrist. "You can't fight him! What if something goes wrong?!" Zed panicked. Addison placed her hand over his.

"Nothing will go wrong as long as I have you by my side." She assured with a smile. Zed relaxed and nodded, his smile matching hers.

"I've had enough of these games!" Raven yelled in irritation. Bucky stepped beside her with Zed towering directly behind her.

Raven was seething with anger, his teeth gritted in frustration that he was so close to the prey he'd been hunting for years and she was so petulant as to stand up to him for a fight. The wind began to pick up as he draw up his power. He lifted a hand face down and his staff flew to his palm like a magnet connected them.

You could just feel the amenity of his power thick in the air. Then without warning, a blood red bolt of lightning came right at them. Bucky was quick to jump in front of his cousin and created a shield to repel the bolt. It made contact and Bucky was pushed backwards from the impact but still deflected it.

"Shit." He breathed heavily. "Be careful Addison. They were kidding when they told us he was strong." He told her under his breath.

"Two can play that game! Lightning!" She yelled and yellow electricity started to shoot out towards the evil sorcerer, but he easily deflected it and sent a new bolt in return. Bucky shielded again and forced the current away again.

"You'll have to do better than that Pipsqueak!" Raven yelled sending another wave of attacks directly at Bucky, successfully wearing him down every time.

"Hang in there Bucky! I have an idea." Addison told him. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. A steady swirl started surrounding her and a faint golden glow illuminated off her skin. She started to levitate ever so slightly. Raven smirked.

"Bad choice Witchy." He muttered under his breath, sending an overpowered bolt at Bucky that the already worn out witch's shield shattered and took the full force of the attack.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain as he went flying. Raven then quickly lifted his free hand and redirected a giant gust of wind around the side of Addison and sent her off balance midair.

"Ah!" Addison screamed in surprise. Zed tried his best to grab her but Raven had already drew her back to him.

"Addy!" Zed yelled.

"Addison!" Her parents desperately called but were too injured to help.

"Addison." Bucky groaned, trying his best to stand but failing. Zach appearing moments later at his side to help him, ignoring the protests of his friends.

"I've got you now Little One." Raven said beside her ear once she was in his grasp. His voice dripped with malice, his intentions to kill her clear in his tone. He sounded so pleased with himself. He didn't need to use much force as he placed a spell of entrapment on her, her arms and legs barely able to move at all. He held her back against his front, she struggled to try and break free but to no avail. He took in a deep inhale still next to her ear, making her skin crawl, then sighed contently. "Your youth will be much more suited to me than being wasted on the likes of you."

"I'd rather die." She said through clenched teeth. Raven chuckled.

"That can be arranged." He said pondering.

"Addy!" Zed call cut through the raging winds.

"Zed!" Addison smiled. She could see him pushing through the gusts towards them. Raven growled beside her face.

"I guess I'll have to hurry this along." He muttered in displeasure. He started to chant in another language she didn't recognize. A strange purple glow began to slowly encase her form. Her heart began to pound, like it was reacting to the spell being case on her.

"Addison!" Her eyes flew open when Zed called her name. But she quickly closed them tight again from the prickling pain all over her body. Her entire being was calling out for Zed.

"Zed." She whimpered. Her mind was focused solely on him. It was like he was the only thing keeping her anchored to reality at this point.

"Give me your hand! Reach towards my voice!" He sounded so distant to her ears. Her senses going dull. She turned her focused on her hand, moving it slowly. She pushed herself to reach as hard as she could. Then she felt a hand grab ahold of hers.

The spell must have spread from Addison's connected hand to Zed because he started to shake like he was getting electrocuted. Her eyes flew open as her senses began to return. Zed fought through the pain and pulled as hard as he could, successfully freeing Addison from Raven's grasp. Also breaking the spell he'd been casting. The teens went falling to the ground.

"What?! How could you move?! That spell should have knocked you out!" Raven yelled in disbelief.

"You did it Zed. You saved me again. Thank you." She whispered out of breath. The only response she got was snarling and groaning from the zombie she landed on top of. "Zed?" She looked up and saw the black veins covering his skin.

Raven laughed evilly. "Fine. You want to die? How about your lover kill you before I harvest your heart for myself!"

Zombie Zed grabbed Addison my her arms roughly. She cried out in pain. He sat up and his lips were pulled back to bare his teeth hostilely towards her. His pupils dilated showing no recognition towards her.

"Addison! Get away from him! He's gone offline!" She heard her father warn from afar. She didn't take her eyes off of the zombie and ignored everyone around them. It was just her and Zed right now.

"Zed. I know you're in there. Please." She begged, staring straight at him. She could see the slightest struggle behind his eyes, and the fact she wasn't his lunch yet, that told her he was fighting.

"Kill her you worthless monster!" Raven demanded. Zed's head shot up to growl at the man. His grip loosened on Addison's arms, allowing her to lift her hands up to his cheeks. He instantly quieted as his head darted back to face her, his muscles seeming to relax. She slowly slides her hands down to his veiny neck.

"I'm so sorry, My Love." Without warning, she zaps him. Pulling his torso against her before he can fall back. He was panting and leaning heavily on her as she rubbed soothing circles across his back , the black veins receding.

"Worthless." Raven insulted.

"Can you stand Zed?" Addison asked quietly.

"Yeah. I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice shook slightly in fear. Addison smiled as she tucked herself under his arm and helped him to his feet.

"You'd never hurt me. No matter what." She assured him sweetly. The young lovers exchange a smile before turning back to the sorcerer with stoney expressions.

"Why won't you just die already?!" The man's tone venomous and frustrated. Zed straightened.

"You've way underestimated us. Addison is stronger now than you'll ever be!" Zed spat. Raven gritted his teeth. In that moment, a realization struck Addison.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, immediately turning and hugging Zed around the torso. He returned the gesture in confusion. She pulled back to smile widely up at him. "My purity spell didn't work before because I was to weak on my own!" She excitedly explained. She paused and grabbed both of Zed's hands in her own, staring into his eyes lovingly. "Witches use magic from their heart. Our love makes my magic stronger. With you beside me, I can do this!"

Zed smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I've had enough." Raven growls out threateningly, starting to power up another deviating attack. Zed and Addison pull apart with a confident grin. Addison turns in Zed's arms with her back flush to his front, their hands entwined with one resting over her shoulder.

"What do you need me to do?" Zed whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the sorcerer's building attack. Addison leaned back into him and smiled.

"Just hold onto me and focus on us." She replied calmly. A new wind opposed the violent dark one surrounding them. The gusts start swirling around the teens' feet, picking up speed and force along with an illuminating glow lighting up the area.

Bucky and Zach made their way slowly over to where his aunt and uncle were laying and watching their daughter helplessly. Bucky sat down with a plop and Zach sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help her." Bucky apologized. Missy gave him a side hug that made him wince in pain.

"Oh sorry." She said as she let go. "You did all you could, Nephew. But it's all up to Addison now." Bucky gritted his teeth at that and punch the concrete.

"Damn it! I should've been stronger!" Bucky scolded himself. Zach grabbed his other hand resting limply on his lap.

"Don't beat yourself up. Addy told me not to worry because you were strong. And she was right. I believe that she's strong too." He encouraged. Bucky softened and sighed tiredly, moving his hand out of Zach's and draping his arm over his shoulders instead.

"You're right. She's the strongest and smartest person I know." Bucky confirmed, then watched his cousin's growing counter attack with a fond smile. "And she's a great witch because of her huge heart." He added. Missy and Dale smiled proudly and looked on towards their daughter.

Meanwhile, the young zombie nearby was distracted from the fight by a quiet whimper coming from a bush further away. Zoey looked back down at her unconscious father, she could tell he was ok, he was just knocked out. So she got up cautiously and went to check it out. As she got closer, she realized the noise was coming from the ball of white and brown fur trapped under the bush.

She audibly gasped as a smile spread wide across her face. She rushed forward and untangled the little animal from the branches. When she finished, she cradled him to her chest.

"There you go Mr. Puppy! That's what I'll name you! Puppy!" She told him excitedly. But Puppy struggled out of her arms and hopped down, turning and biting at her sleeve. "No, Puppy. We need to go back to my daddy." Zoey scolded.

The swirling winds created from the two opposing forces were growing in strength and becoming hard to bare for all the patrons watching on. The clouds already clearing from the purity spell Addison and Zed were creating, the evening sky and was bright from the setting sun with hues of purple and orange.

"I will destroy all of you! Starting with you two Brats!" Raven exclaimed, letting out a battle cry as he launched his enormous attack.

Addison smiled and took a deep breath, tightening her hold on Zed's hands as she released the pint up energy they'd built up. The white light expanded like a wave over everything, shaking the earth as the two forces collided. But the white light created by pure love was unwavering and diminished the enormous red ball of energy Raven had dispelled. His eyes were wide with disbelief and fear as the wave rushed towards him.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he was engulfed.

When the light finally faded and the dust and smoke settled, it was clear who had won. Addison stood strong with Zed beside her, their hands intwined as evidence of their connection. Raven groaned where I laid sprawled out on the concrete. His staff laid in two pieces next to him, the red stone shattered into a million.

The two teens walked up towards him, noting the skin of his hands seems to have aged a hundred years as they looked fragile, wrinkled, and veiny. But his robes and hood covered the rest of him from clear view. Addison bent down and grabbed the caged heart pendent and yanked so the chain around Raven's neck snapped.

A sudden shift in the atmosphere lightened as the red glow of the heart left the pendent and instead a woman, who looked like she could be Addison in about 10 years, appeared in front of her. Addison stared at her in wonder. Could this really be happening?

"Grandmother?" She whispered. The woman smiled and nodded before disappearing completely.

"Whoa." Zed's voice snapped Addison back into the moment and she followed his face down at the robes Raven was wearing. "He's gone." Zed mused. It was true. His body was gone. The only evidence that any of this had actually happened was the broken staff and his clothing.

But then a different sound caught their attention. The sound of a small weak cough. Zed knew that cough. He'd heard it ever time a cold swept through their house.

"Zoey!" He exclaimed, rushed towards the sound and found his little sister being crushed by a brick pillar that must have fallen during the final attack. He hurried to push the rubble and debris off of her and cradled her in his arms. "Zoey! Say something! Speak to me!" He cried as tears began to stream down his face. Addison knelt in front of them and felt her chest tighten as her vision from the Safe Room of this exact face flash back to her.

"Z-Zed?" Zoey replied weakly. Zed let out a breathy laugh of relief but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Yeah! I'm right here Zoe!" He assured her. Zoey coughed again and blood splattered onto her brother's shirt.

"I-I found a dog Zed." She told him, lifting her finger to point at the little ball of fluff laying on her feet. "I n-named him Puppy. You gotta t-take care of him, ok?"

"You can take care of him Zoe. You're gonna be ok!" Zed argued, his voice breaking from a sob.

"B-but I feel s-so cold Zed." She whispered and closed her eyes. Zed immediately looked up at Addison with pleading eyes.

"You gotta heal her Addy!" He begged. Addison felt her own tears welling up.

"I-I don't think I can. Her injuries, they're too bad for my healing spell." She told him regretfully.

"She's dying Addy! She's my sister! Please!" He yelled. He sobbed with grief and hugged tighter to the young zombie in his arms. Addison's head dropped in shame. What could she possibly do? Her healing spell was for cuts and bruises, not internal damage. It wasn't a strong enough spell to help her.

But then her eyes shot open as an idea struck her.

Addison stood up, drawing Zed's attention up with her. Then, she raised her arm slightly with her palms up, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Swirls of glowing pink and gold started to creeping down her forearms to her hands, then Zoey's body started to glow as well. Zed stared down with wide eyes at his sister.

After a few moments, the glow quickly faded. Zed held his breath in anticipation. Zoey's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her brother in confusion.

"How did you make all the ouchies go away?" She asked. Zed laughed and hugged the little girl.

"Addy saved you." He told her. Then he looked up, his heart stopping. Addison was smiling weakly but her knees gave out and she crumbled to the ground. "Oh my Z, Addy!" He exclaimed, sitting Zoey down and scrambling towards the fallen girl. He lifted her onto his lap and held her like he'd just been holding his sister, fresh tears blurring his vision.

"Is Z-Zoey ok?" Addison asked in a whisper. Zed nodded.

"But what did you do Addy?" He asked, fearing he already knew the answer. Addison smiled up at him and wiped the moisture from his cheek.

"She has so much more life to live. And so do you." She said. Her eyes flutter closed just before her hand drops limp into her lap and she sighs her last breath.

"No! Addy!" He gently shook her and brought a hand up to her cheek. No response. "You can't die! You just defeated Raven! You can finally live in peace! And we can be together! Please!" He laid his forehead against hers like he'd grown so fond of doing, squeezing his eyes tight. The tears spilling over the edge, landing on her expressionless face. "Don't leave me Addy. I love you." He cried softly.

He cried over her lifeless form. His heart broken. He'd done this to her. He begged her to save his sister and, in turn, asked her to trade places with Zoey. All of this is his fault. He should have known that magic comes with a price. It can't fix everything without consequences. He took her abilities for granted so many times and pushed her to her limits, yet she never complained or truly denied him. She sacrificed herself to save his sister and salvage his happiness, but at what cost?

The gentle brush of her fingertips against his cheek made his eyes shoot open. Her sky blue eyes were smiling back at him.

"I guess you can't get rid of me that easy." She teased. Zed breathed a laugh and closed the distance between their lips. The tears pouring from his eyes wouldn't stop, this time out of happiness. Addison's own tears slipping down her cheeks as she returned his affections.

For the first time in her entire life, a weight has been lifted off her. She can live free of worry and fear. She can live a normal life. Or not! She can be herself and live out of the norm as a modern day witch, if she wants to. This feeling of freedom and lightness bringing forth so many emotions in her that she wants to scream in excitement.

The two break apart for air and rest their heads together again. "I love you so much Addy." He whispers. She giggles happily.

"I love you too Zed Necrodopolus."

Zoey runs up and crashes into them for a hug with Puppy landing in Addison's lap. Both teens laugh and hug the 6 year old before realizing a crowd has formed around them. Zed lifts Zoey with one arm and helps Addison to her feet with the other, making a point to lace their fingers once they were upright.

All the familiar and unfamiliar faces showed their gratitude towards them. Then Principal Lee and Coach made their way to the front with Zevon in tow. The older zombie smiled proudly as he stood up straight and let go of the supporting humans.

"Dad." Zed sighed with relief, dropping Addison's hand to rush up and hug his father. Zoey wrapped her little arms around both of their necks. Addison smiled as she watched them. But her attention was distracted when two arms wrap around her. Bucky has snuck up beside her. She smiled and grabbed his forearm across her chest.

"Thanks for all you did Buck." She said gratefully. Bucky chuckled and pulled back to look at her. 

"It was all you Little Cous." He said with a wink. "Good job." He praised, giving her arm a light punch then backing away to rejoin Zach who gave her a smile as well.

"Oh Addison." She turned to see her mother with her arms extended to hug her. Addison couldn't deny her happiness to see her parents were alright. She hugged her mother tight and Dale wrapped both of them in his arms.

"You're so strong Baby. We're so proud of you." Missy whispered in Addison's ear. Addison felt happy tears welling up again but she forced them back.

"I couldn't have done it without Zed." She said, turning to see the zombie had handed off his sister to his father and was smiling at her. She looked back at her parents. They gave her 'go ahead' kind of look. She smiled wide and hurried to reunite with her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his circled her waist. But he raised a hand to gently tuck her white hair behind her ear.

"I can really get behind the white." He flirted. "If it's what you want, of course." He quickly added. Addison giggled and stood up on her tip toes, still not really being able to reach his face without him bending down for her slightly, which he does.

"I can get behind it too." She agreed with a smirk. He smiled and closed the small gap between their lips. The crowd began to clap and cheer for the teens who fought an evil sorcerer to keep them all safe and won.

And just like that, everything was right again. There was definitely a mess to clean up and a lot of explaining to do that magic is real and the Mayor's daughter and nephew are witches, but Addison could live in peace. And with Zed's help, people could see that zombies really weren't what they were made out to be. Zombies and humans could coincide, along with witches or any other magical creatures that may exist out there for that matter.

And it's all because a girl and a zombie fell under a ' _Love Spell_ '.


End file.
